


I'll Protect You

by MissAllySwan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barson, Bensler, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Flashbacks, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Olivia was given custody of Calvin Arliss temporarily, until they were separated against both their wishes. Months later, Olivia has not heard from Calvin and attempts to move on. Until a hurt Calvin shows up at her doorstep.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. I only own the plot and any OCs.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I had gotten back to precinct and Calvin was playing rock, paper, scissors with Elliott. I sat down at my desk. A smile grew on my face as I watched them.

"I told you I have fun here." Calvin tells me and I laugh. I'm sure now he would rather come here than go to school, but I'm sure no kid wanted to go to school. Well except me. I remembered it as my escape from home.

I smile as Calvin seems to be enjoying himself. I remembered when I first met Calvin. I remember when he first came to live with me and now he seemed so much happier than when I first saw him. He's been so much happier since he's come to live with me; and Calvin being around has made me happier.

"You want to go home anytime soon?" I ask and felt happy at referring to my apartment as our home. For the two of us. This is something I've always wanted. To have kids. I was never given the chance, but it seems maybe I'm finally getting what I have always wanted. Calvin is the son I've always wanted.

"Not yet." Calvin says. "Can we get pizza tonight, Olivia?"

"Sure." I say. After today, having some pizza and sitting down on the couch sounded good right about now. I might even get Calvin to settle down if I put on some loud action movie.

That sounded good.

"Olivia Benson." I looked up and walked over to the gentleman. "I'm Paul Vereker from child protective services. I am here about a Calvin Arliss." He tells me.

"Yes, I'm his legal guardian."

" _Not anymore_." He says as he hands me a paper.

"What?" I ask as I open the letter in start to read it. I feel a lump in my stomach as I read what was on it. I glanced up at him and back down at the paper. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

"This letter terminates your rights and responsibility of legal guardianship immediately." Paul says and I just couldn't speak. I was speechless. Why was this happening? Why?

"Mom?" I walk over to Calvin and then see Vivian enter the room. She goes over to Calvin and starts to talk to him. I feel rage building up inside. She was pissed at me. She blames me for Sarah being murdered and she knows that I care about Calvin, so she was taking him away from me.

I can't believe she can do this.

"This isn't possible. That woman there is a drug addict." I say, quickly, glancing from Calvin to Paul. They couldn't be seriously taking him away from me and putting him back in her care? She doesn't even take care of him. She never really cared about him. I remember when I first met Calvin that he talked about how when she got high Vivian never wanted him around. Calvin being with her wasn't good for him.

"The boy's biological father has assigned custody to Calvin's grandparents." Paul explains and then points to the bottom of the letter.

"You're gonna go live in Vermont for a while. Mom's gotta get her head right." Vivian tells Calvin. I stare at them and drop the paper onto the floor. _Vermont_? That was far away. I wouldn't ever get to see Calvin again. Can they really do this?

I can't believe this is happening.

"Time to go." Vivian tells Calvin.

"No. I don't want to go." Calvin complains.

"Son, you don't have a choice." Paul tells him.

"Sir, I assure you that you're making a mistake." I say. Who knows if his grandparents were even the right placement for him. What if they are no better than Vivian? What if they are worse?

"If you want to contest this file a claim with the court." Paul tells me. I wanted to, but I'm sure Vivian would try to do everything in her power to make sure I won't have him. "I'm just here to escort this young man to where he belongs. Come on, son." Paul says as he and Vivian began guiding Calvin out of the building. I want to go after them.

"Vivian, you did this!" I say as Elliott holds me back.

I felt angry at her for doing this. She just wanted to hurt me. In her mind, I took away the one person she cared about; Sarah. So now she was going to take Calvin away from me; she wanted me to hurt like she was. "You're the one who is sending him off to Vermont!"

"I'm doing it because it's the best thing for Calvin. I'm his mom." Vivian says.

That was lie. All of it was a lie. That may not be what's right for Calvin. She is only doing this to hurt me. And she never cared about Calvin. He always off by himself. He's been so much happier with me. It's only been a short time, but it didn't take long for Calvin to adjust. He was better with me. He had someone who actually took care of him. Someone who actually cared.

She may be Calvin's biological mother, but that isn't what makes a mom. A mother is someone who takes cares of a child; Vivian isn't that.

"You knew this was only temporary." Elliott points out. Yeah, I knew that, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be. A part of me wished I had just left. Vivian said if I left her alone I could keep him forever. If Elliott hadn't shown up, I probably would have left; I wish that could have happened.

"No! I don't want to go!" Calvin screams before running back over to me. He wraps his arms around me tightly and starts to cry. I felt like crying myself. I wrapped mine around him and gave him a hug. "Olivia, don't let them take me! I'll do anything, please!"

"It's okay." I tell him, but I don't even believe that. "I'll call you and..." Before I could say anything more, Vivian and Paul were prying Calvin away from me. Couldn't they at least give me a minute to say goodbye? Why couldn't they give us that?

"Let him go!" Vivian yells at me and I hold onto Calvin tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Just give me a minute."

"He has to go." They pull him away. Calvin was holding out his arms and slowly I felt him being pulled away. I stood up and watched as they slowly pulled him away with him screaming.

"It's okay Calvin." I say, trying to reassure him.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! OLIVIA! LET ME GO! NO! OLIVIA!" Calvin screams.

I stood up listening to Calvin's screams and cries for me to stop them from taking him away. He's crying for me to rescue him again. I want nothing more than to run after them and get him. But I can't. There's nothing I can do.

"Goodbye Calvin. I love you." My voice breaks and I start to cry.

"Liv, I'm so sorry—" Elliott starts to say as he tries to wrap his arms around me. I push him away.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I said angrily. I didn't want his comfort. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. "What did arresting Vivian and Sarah do? All it did was get a girl killed and Calvin taken away."

"Liv—"

"You get to go home to your five kids and wife every night. I don't have any of that. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I had something that I had wanted for so long. I was happy. If you hadn't followed me—why couldn't you let me be happy!?"

I then grabbed my bag off and went out to my car. I locked the doors after I got in. I didn't turn the car on. I just sat there and sobbed.

I had finally had something that made me happier than doing this job. I had always wanted kids. Calvin was a son to me and I will probably be more than a mother than he will ever have.

I was happy.

_Why couldn't it have lasted?_

* * *

I wake up at the sound of my alarm going off. I get out of bed and walk into my kitchen. I stop at the picture of me that Calvin had painted for me, which was still on my fridge. I touch it and smiled bit. But then I frowned.

It's been six months since Calvin was taken away and it's getting easier without him, but I won't forget it. Those couple of weeks with him here had been unforgettable.

I still miss him every day. I wonder if he even remembers me.

I wish there was a way to call him so I could see how he was doing, but I couldn't find a number. And I'm sure Vivian would somehow try and stop me from having any contact with him. I just wish I knew if he was okay.

I get dressed and then pour myself a cup of coffee.

Today was my day off and I could be sleeping, but ever since Calvin was taken I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's gotten easier, but sometimes I have dreams about him. Nothing bad—they're good. But they make me sad, thinking about all that.

I have to move on. I'm sure Calvin has.

Then there was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Who could that be? If I was needed at work, then they would just call me on my cell phone. I put my coffee down and answer the door.

"Calvin?" I say as he steps inside, panting. I took a quick look at him as he stood in front of me. His clothes were dirty. I could see some bruises not to mention—was that blood on his clothes?

"Olivia. Help me." Calvin breathes out quickly before his passes out. I catch him before he could hit the floor.

I stared at him before starting to call him name.

"Calvin? Calvin!? CALVIN!" I say. I quickly reach for my car keys and put them in my pocket before picking up Calvin and carrying him to my car. "It'll be okay. It's okay Calvin."

I had to get him some help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-November 9th, 2010-_

I had gotten home around nine. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as I looked over the file of the case Elliott and I were looking for. Not too long after I had sat down, Calvin came into the living room.

"Hey Calvin. How was school today?" I ask.

"It was okay. Can't I stay home?" Calvin asks and I run my hand through his hair. This wasn't the first time he's expressed his dislikes for going to school. He has asked countless times to either stay home or come to work with me. I let him stay home once, but then he called about twenty minutes after I left to tell me that he was bored.

"You need to go to school, Calvin." I tell him. I'm his guardian, so I had to be responsible. I couldn't keep letting Calvin stay home just because he didn't want to go to school.

"Now did you finish your homework?" I ask and Calvin shook his head. "Well you probably should finish that up. It's getting late."

"I tried, but I don't understand it. I hate math." Calvin says and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I ask.

"Mom never helped me."

"Well, I was good at math when I was your age. Why don't you bring it in here and I'll help you." I tell Calvin.

"You sure you'll remember back that far?"

I shove Calvin and the two of us start to laugh. That wasn't the first time he had tried joking around with my age.

"Watch it. Now bring it in here." I tell him and Calvin comes back a minute later with his math workbook. I put my case file down and turn on the light. I take a look at what they were doing and I remembered it pretty well. So I explained it to Calvin before doing a few of the problems to show him how to do them. I then handed the pencil off to him so he could do one.

"Do you understand better now?" I asked as he showed me what he did. I looked it over and his answer was right.

"Yeah. Thanks Olivia." Calvin says. I go back to looking over my case file while Calvin finished the rest of his homework. It didn't take long for him to finish. He was a smart kid. After he finished, I told him to get ready for bed. He came back about ten minutes later.

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"But didn't you leave work?"

"Didn't I tell you to get to bed because you have school tomorrow?" I replied and Calvin sighs.

"Yes."

"Off to bed, Calvin." I tell him. I laugh a bit at how it's a fight to get Calvin to go to bed. I remember the first few nights, he was always up past midnight. The night Dana came over had been fun with those water guns, however. I couldn't disagree with that.

After a while I closed the file and went up to bed myself. I checked on Calvin before going into my room. I was relieved that he was asleep this time.

I slept for a while, until I was woken up by Calvin shaking me.

"Calvin?" I rub my eyes and look at my clock. What was he doing up at three in the morning? "What are you doing up? It's three in the morning?"

"I don't feel so good." Calvin says before he then bolted to the bathroom. I got out of bed and could hear the dry heaving before I left my bedroom. The door was partially open, so I kneeled down next to Calvin and rubbed his back as he vomited. I flushed the toilet after he had finished.

I took a look at Calvin and he did not look good. I helped him up.

"Let's get you back to bed." I got him back into bed and I noticed he felt warm. I quickly left to get a cold washcloth to put on his head and when I got back and he was clutching his stomach.

"It hurts, Olivia." Calvin whined.

"It's okay, Calvin." I tell him as I gently placed the cloth onto his head. I then left for a moment so I could see if I had any medicine. I had something that could possibly work. I brought it back to the room with me.

"Sit up and take this." I helped him sit up and he quickly took the medicine.

He laid back down and whimpered while holding his stomach. I rubbed his back and continued to tell him he would be okay. I ended up staying up for most of that and the next night with him. Then the next, I ended up having to take him to my doctor as he wasn't seeming to get any better. He had gotten food poisoning from ordering from the Mexican place down the block; I guess I know never to order from there again.

"I'm never having Mexican food again." Calvin complains once I got him back into bed at the apartment.

"You'll be okay." I said after sitting on the bed next to him and stroking his hair. "The doctor said you'll be fine within a couple of days. I do have to go into work, but I'll check up on you when I can."

"That's okay. That's more than my mom would do." Calvin says.

"Look on the bright side. You got your wish. You definitely _won't_ be going to school now." I told him.

"I guess it's true you should be careful for what you wish for." Calvin replies and we both laugh.

* * *

_-Present Day-_

I had rushed to the hospital. I quickly went into the ER, carrying an unconscious Calvin in my arms.

"Please help!"

"What happened?" A woman in scrubs asks me as she puts Calvin onto a gurney.

"He came to my door and he just fainted. He told me to help him." I tell her. I didn't know what happened. I didn't even know Calvin was in New York. Where did he come from? How long has he been here? What happened to him? I knew one thing for sure was that something happened to him; Calvin looked terrified.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. But he moved to Vermont nine months ago—I haven't seen him since." I say.

"What's his name and what's your relationship to him?"

"His name is Calvin Arliss and I _was_ his legal guardian." I tell her. "My name's Olivia Benson. I'm a detective for the NYPD's Special Victims Unit."

"Is there any family I can call?"

"He lives with his grandparents but I don't have a number. Is he going to be okay?" I ask, trying to follow them, but she holds me back as they take Calvin.

"You'll have to wait here, but we'll do everything we can for him." She tells me, before leaving.

Now I was pacing in the waiting room. They had taken Calvin—I don't even know what they were doing or what was wrong. They hadn't told me anything. I sat down eventually and try to pull myself together as my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see Elliott is calling.

"El?" I say once I answered.

_"Hey, where are you?"_

"This isn't a good time." I replied.

 _"You told me I could come over last night. What's changed?"_ Elliott asks.

"Calvin."

_"Calvin? He moved to Vermont to live with his grandparents. Hold on—where are you, Liv?"_

"I'm at Mercy Hospital." I tell him.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Elliott says before hanging up. He showed up about ten minutes later and gave me a hug.

"What's going on, Liv?"

"Calvin—he just showed up at my apartment with bruises all over him and blood on his clothes. He's hurt, El." I tell him and Elliott wraps his arms around me and rubs my back, trying to calm me down. It was nice, but I couldn't stop worrying about Calvin.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet." I say.

Elliott then lets go of me and walks over to the nurse's station. Elliott takes out his badge and shows it to the woman. "I'm detective Elliott Stabler and that's my partner Olivia Benson. She came in with a young boy Calvin Arliss and if you could find out what his condition is and let us know, we'd really appreciate it." Elliott says. The woman nods and then heads back.

"You know the first time I took him to the hospital, he had food poisoning. I remember being worried then. Now I feel like I'm dying." I tell Elliott whom had finished talking to the nurse. I had no idea what was happening or what had happened.

"Everything will be okay, Liv." Elliott says as he walks back over to me, putting an arm around me for support.

"I haven't heard anything from him in months and he just—I didn't even know he was here in New York." I say. I was starting to think Calvin had forgotten all about me, but then he shows up at my door. _Oh god, what's happened to that boy?_

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?" I look up and walk over to the doctor.

"That's me. Is Calvin alright?"

"He's going to be okay. We have him on fluids. He's dehydrated and he's not in the best shape. Based on the bruises I'd say he's being abused." She explains to me and I sigh. _Oh Calvin._ "There was blood on his pants, so we need to do a rape kit."

I nodded, trying to process it.

"You haven't done it yet?" I asked, mostly trying to confirm.

"We were about to but when one of our nurses tried to touch him, he started kicking and screaming." She explains. So Calvin had woken up. Though I was relieved about that, it might have been better if he had stayed asleep for that.

"Okay." I say. They needed to do this, though I'm sort of hoping that there was nothing. I really hope Calvin hadn't been hurt in that way.

"Calvin's asking for you. If you could calm him down, that'd really be of help." She says and I nodded. I followed her down a hallway and soon I could hear Calvin's voice. He was screaming.

"Get away! I want Olivia! Where's Olivia?"

"Calvin." I say as I stood at the doorway. I looked to the nurse that was standing a few feet away from Calvin. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I told you to wait until I got the detective in here." The doctor said as the nurse quickly left the room. The doctor then started to close to door to the room. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Olivia?" I turned back to Calvin and smiled at him. Though these aren't the best circumstances, I was happy to see him. I couldn't even express how much I had missed him.

"I'm here, Calvin." I say as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I missed you." Calvin says as he holds onto me.

"I missed you too." I replied. I missed this boy more than he would ever know. I remember after I lost him, I didn't even want to get out of bed. I couldn't sleep with my empty apartment. It had felt lonely without him there. Then I could barely even walk into my kitchen without sobbing because of the picture he painted that was still hanging on my fridge.

"I wanna go home with you, Olivia. Please, I'll do anything." Calvin says and I felt my heart starting to break again. I wanted that more than anything, but legally his grandparents were his guardians. He had to stay with them. He couldn't stay with me.

"I wish you could."

"Please, don't leave me again." Calvin grabs onto me.

"Hey, no one's going anywhere right now. Look you're hurt and the doctors need to examine you. They told me you wouldn't let them." I tell him. Calvin was in no shape to go anywhere for at least a couple of hours. But they probably would want him to stay a night because of the dehydration.

"I didn't want him to touch me." Calvin tells me.

I knew that was a classic sign of sexual abuse. I felt sick at the thought of someone hurting this boy. He's been through so much already and now this.

"They need to check you out. Look, we can get a different nurse to do it." I say. I started to move away, but Calvin pulled me back.

"Don't go, Olivia." Calvin exclaimed, he sounded terrified.

"It's okay, Calvin." I say, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. You're okay." I just held him in arms for a while in silence until I finally built up the nerve to ask him the question that had been on my mind.

"Who hurt you, Calvin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OCs.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-November 9th, 2010-_

I had gotten home around nine. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as I looked over the file of the case Elliott and I were looking for. Not too long after I had sat down, Calvin came into the living room.

"Hey Calvin. How was school today?" I ask.

"It was okay. Can't I stay home?" Calvin asks and I run my hand through his hair. This wasn't the first time he's expressed his dislikes for going to school. He has asked countless times to either stay home or come to work with me. I let him stay home once, but then he called about twenty minutes after I left to tell me that he was bored.

"You need to go to school, Calvin." I tell him. I'm his guardian, so I had to be responsible. I couldn't keep letting Calvin stay home just because he didn't want to go to school.

"Now did you finish your homework?" I ask and Calvin shook his head. "Well you probably should finish that up. It's getting late."

"I tried, but I don't understand it. I hate math." Calvin says and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I ask.

"Mom never helped me."

"Well, I was good at math when I was your age. Why don't you bring it in here and I'll help you." I tell Calvin.

"You sure you'll remember back that far?"

I shove Calvin and the two of us start to laugh. That wasn't the first time he had tried joking around with my age.

"Watch it. Now bring it in here." I tell him and Calvin comes back a minute later with his math workbook. I put my case file down and turn on the light. I take a look at what they were doing and I remembered it pretty well. So I explained it to Calvin before doing a few of the problems to show him how to do them. I then handed the pencil off to him so he could do one.

"Do you understand better now?" I asked as he showed me what he did. I looked it over and his answer was right.

"Yeah. Thanks Olivia." Calvin says. I go back to looking over my case file while Calvin finished the rest of his homework. It didn't take long for him to finish. He was a smart kid. After he finished, I told him to get ready for bed. He came back about ten minutes later.

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"But didn't you leave work?"

"Didn't I tell you to get to bed because you have school tomorrow?" I replied and Calvin sighs.

"Yes."

"Off to bed, Calvin." I tell him. I laugh a bit at how it's a fight to get Calvin to go to bed. I remember the first few nights, he was always up past midnight. The night Dana came over had been fun with those water guns, however. I couldn't disagree with that.

After a while I closed the file and went up to bed myself. I checked on Calvin before going into my room. I was relieved that he was asleep this time.

I slept for a while, until I was woken up by Calvin shaking me.

"Calvin?" I rub my eyes and look at my clock. What was he doing up at three in the morning? "What are you doing up? It's three in the morning?"

"I don't feel so good." Calvin says before he then bolted to the bathroom. I got out of bed and could hear the dry heaving before I left my bedroom. The door was partially open, so I kneeled down next to Calvin and rubbed his back as he vomited. I flushed the toilet after he had finished.

I took a look at Calvin and he did not look good. I helped him up.

"Let's get you back to bed." I got him back into bed and I noticed he felt warm. I quickly left to get a cold washcloth to put on his head and when I got back and he was clutching his stomach.

"It hurts, Olivia." Calvin whined.

"It's okay, Calvin." I tell him as I gently placed the cloth onto his head. I then left for a moment so I could see if I had any medicine. I had something that could possibly work. I brought it back to the room with me.

"Sit up and take this." I helped him sit up and he quickly took the medicine.

He laid back down and whimpered while holding his stomach. I rubbed his back and continued to tell him he would be okay. I ended up staying up for most of that and the next night with him. Then the next, I ended up having to take him to my doctor as he wasn't seeming to get any better. He had gotten food poisoning from ordering from the Mexican place down the block; I guess I know never to order from there again.

"I'm never having Mexican food again." Calvin complains once I got him back into bed at the apartment.

"You'll be okay." I said after sitting on the bed next to him and stroking his hair. "The doctor said you'll be fine within a couple of days. I do have to go into work, but I'll check up on you when I can."

"That's okay. That's more than my mom would do." Calvin says.

"Look on the bright side. You got your wish. You definitely _won't_ be going to school now." I told him.

"I guess it's true you should be careful for what you wish for." Calvin replies and we both laugh.

* * *

_-Present Day-_

I had rushed to the hospital. I quickly went into the ER, carrying an unconscious Calvin in my arms.

"Please help!"

"What happened?" A woman in scrubs asks me as she puts Calvin onto a gurney.

"He came to my door and he just fainted. He told me to help him." I tell her. I didn't know what happened. I didn't even know Calvin was in New York. Where did he come from? How long has he been here? What happened to him? I knew one thing for sure was that something happened to him; Calvin looked terrified.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. But he moved to Vermont nine months ago—I haven't seen him since." I say.

"What's his name and what's your relationship to him?"

"His name is Calvin Arliss and I _was_ his legal guardian." I tell her. "My name's Olivia Benson. I'm a detective for the NYPD's Special Victims Unit."

"Is there any family I can call?"

"He lives with his grandparents but I don't have a number. Is he going to be okay?" I ask, trying to follow them, but she holds me back as they take Calvin.

"You'll have to wait here, but we'll do everything we can for him." She tells me, before leaving.

Now I was pacing in the waiting room. They had taken Calvin—I don't even know what they were doing or what was wrong. They hadn't told me anything. I sat down eventually and try to pull myself together as my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see Elliott is calling.

"El?" I say once I answered.

_"Hey, where are you?"_

"This isn't a good time." I replied.

 _"You told me I could come over last night. What's changed?"_ Elliott asks.

"Calvin."

_"Calvin? He moved to Vermont to live with his grandparents. Hold on—where are you, Liv?"_

"I'm at Mercy Hospital." I tell him.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Elliott says before hanging up. He showed up about ten minutes later and gave me a hug.

"What's going on, Liv?"

"Calvin—he just showed up at my apartment with bruises all over him and blood on his clothes. He's hurt, El." I tell him and Elliott wraps his arms around me and rubs my back, trying to calm me down. It was nice, but I couldn't stop worrying about Calvin.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet." I say.

Elliott then lets go of me and walks over to the nurse's station. Elliott takes out his badge and shows it to the woman. "I'm detective Elliott Stabler and that's my partner Olivia Benson. She came in with a young boy Calvin Arliss and if you could find out what his condition is and let us know, we'd really appreciate it." Elliott says. The woman nods and then heads back.

"You know the first time I took him to the hospital, he had food poisoning. I remember being worried then. Now I feel like I'm dying." I tell Elliott whom had finished talking to the nurse. I had no idea what was happening or what had happened.

"Everything will be okay, Liv." Elliott says as he walks back over to me, putting an arm around me for support.

"I haven't heard anything from him in months and he just—I didn't even know he was here in New York." I say. I was starting to think Calvin had forgotten all about me, but then he shows up at my door. _Oh god, what's happened to that boy?_

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?" I look up and walk over to the doctor.

"That's me. Is Calvin alright?"

"He's going to be okay. We have him on fluids. He's dehydrated and he's not in the best shape. Based on the bruises I'd say he's being abused." She explains to me and I sigh. _Oh Calvin._ "There was blood on his pants, so we need to do a rape kit."

I nodded, trying to process it.

"You haven't done it yet?" I asked, mostly trying to confirm.

"We were about to but when one of our nurses tried to touch him, he started kicking and screaming." She explains. So Calvin had woken up. Though I was relieved about that, it might have been better if he had stayed asleep for that.

"Okay." I say. They needed to do this, though I'm sort of hoping that there was nothing. I really hope Calvin hadn't been hurt in that way.

"Calvin's asking for you. If you could calm him down, that'd really be of help." She says and I nodded. I followed her down a hallway and soon I could hear Calvin's voice. He was screaming.

"Get away! I want Olivia! Where's Olivia?"

"Calvin." I say as I stood at the doorway. I looked to the nurse that was standing a few feet away from Calvin. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I told you to wait until I got the detective in here." The doctor said as the nurse quickly left the room. The doctor then started to close to door to the room. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Olivia?" I turned back to Calvin and smiled at him. Though these aren't the best circumstances, I was happy to see him. I couldn't even express how much I had missed him.

"I'm here, Calvin." I say as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I missed you." Calvin says as he holds onto me.

"I missed you too." I replied. I missed this boy more than he would ever know. I remember after I lost him, I didn't even want to get out of bed. I couldn't sleep with my empty apartment. It had felt lonely without him there. Then I could barely even walk into my kitchen without sobbing because of the picture he painted that was still hanging on my fridge.

"I wanna go home with you, Olivia. Please, I'll do anything." Calvin says and I felt my heart starting to break again. I wanted that more than anything, but legally his grandparents were his guardians. He had to stay with them. He couldn't stay with me.

"I wish you could."

"Please, don't leave me again." Calvin grabs onto me.

"Hey, no one's going anywhere right now. Look you're hurt and the doctors need to examine you. They told me you wouldn't let them." I tell him. Calvin was in no shape to go anywhere for at least a couple of hours. But they probably would want him to stay a night because of the dehydration.

"I didn't want him to touch me." Calvin tells me.

I knew that was a classic sign of sexual abuse. I felt sick at the thought of someone hurting this boy. He's been through so much already and now this.

"They need to check you out. Look, we can get a different nurse to do it." I say. I started to move away, but Calvin pulled me back.

"Don't go, Olivia." Calvin exclaimed, he sounded terrified.

"It's okay, Calvin." I say, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. You're okay." I just held him in arms for a while in silence until I finally built up the nerve to ask him the question that had been on my mind.

"Who hurt you, Calvin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OCs.

* * *

Elliot's POV

_-December 25th 2010-_

After getting a cup of coffee for myself and Kathy, I sat down on the couch next to her. I hand her a mug and then turn my attention back on the kids. They were all home from Christmas. I could remember when they were all little and excited to open the presents that were under the tree. Now they were exchanging presents with each other while engaging in other conversations. I sipped my coffee, before putting it down and holding Eli on my arm. Soon enough this little guy will be dragging me up at six in the morning on Christmas day.

"You okay, El?" Kathy asks me, noticing that my mind was elsewhere.

I had been thinking about Olivia. I hadn't seen her since the day after she lost Calvin. Captain had told her to take some time if she needed and it seemed that included the holiday as well. I was worried about her. I knew she loved that boy and then losing him so quickly; it was a lot on her.

"I'm worried about Olivia." I admit. "It hasn't even been a week since she lost that boy she had been taking care of."

"Right, Calvin. You told me about that." Kathy nods.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"You could call her. Maybe invite her over." Kathy suggests.

"You sure?" I ask. I just had to make sure Kathy was really okay with it. I know my wife and sometimes though she said she was fine with something, she really wasn't.

"No one should be alone on Christmas anyways. And she's like family to us." Kathy tells me. I give her a kiss before leaving the room. I grab my cell phone from our bedroom and dial Olivia's number. There was no answer, so I tried dialing again. Still no answer.

After the third try, I go back and sit next to Kathy.

"Well?

"No answer. I tried three times."

"Maybe you should check on her." Kathy tells me.

"No I won't leave—

"El, just go make sure she's okay." I nodded.

I put some clothes on and then drove to Olivia's apartment. I knocked on her door and there wasn't an answer. I waited for what felt like ten minutes and nothing. I put my ear against the door briefly before knocking again.

"Liv? You there?" I called after knocking.

Then before I could knock again, I heard the door being unlocked. Olivia opened the door.

"El, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you." I say before walking inside.

"El, you don't need to check up on me. I'm fine." Olivia tells me, but I don't really believe her. I knew her too well. I had seen her the day after Calvin was taken away. She had been a wreck. Plus, I just had this feeling this wouldn't be an easy day for her. I just had this feeling.

"You don't look fine." I say.

"Well I was in bed before you started banging on the door." She claims.

"It's noon, Liv."

"So? It's not like I have any plans." She says closing the door.

"You do now. Come on, Kathy said you should join us today."

"El—"

"It was Kathy's idea. All hers. Come on, get dressed."

"El, it's Christmas. You should be with your family, not here with me." Olivia says, trying to avoid what I told her.

"Liv, you're family too."

"No, El." Olivia says before walking over and sitting on the couch. "I am fine. Now, just go home and leave me alone." I sighed, I had a feeling there was more to this than just not wanting to intrude on us.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's okay to miss him." I tell her.

"That's not a secret, El." Olivia replies. "Look, I appreciate the offer. But I don't really want to go there with you. I don't want to sit with you, Kathy, and your kids while they have a good time. It'll just be too hard."

I am an idiot. Why did I even think bringing Olivia over would be good idea? I should have thought it through? She'll probably just think about what it could have been like if Calvin was still with her. All that would do is make her feel worse. What was I thinking? It may have been Kathy who voiced the idea, but in all reality, I had been thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I admit.

"It's not your fault. I really do appreciate it." Olivia tells me. I then look over into the corner by the window. I noticed the plant that was sitting in front of the window. I remember weeks ago a small Christmas tree had been put up.

"I see you took the tree down."

"Yeah."

"Did you get Calvin presents?"

"I did." Olivia answers with a nod. "And now they're just sitting up in my closet. I hope I'll be able to find out an address so I can send them. He should have them."

"You'll get through this." I say putting my arm around her.

"I hope you're right." Liv says leaning into me. I grinned a bit. It was nice that Olivia was taking comfort in me. I knew this was hard for her. If only I could make this right. If only I could track down Vivian and force her to give parental rights back to Olivia. If only I could track down where Calvin was; but I can't. All I can do is sit here and try to give Olivia a little bit of comfort before I return to my family for the rest of the holiday.

* * *

_-Present-_

I got in the car and quickly drove downtown. I didn't get a call from Cragen yet, but I knew it would be coming soon enough. There was something I had to do first before I get that call and before I have to talk to Calvin about what's happened. There is a person I need to see.

I pulled out front of Queen's Rehabilitation Center. I went up to the front desk and asked to visit Vivian Arliss. I signed in and then she brought me to her room, where she was sitting on the bed, writing in a journal.

After a minute she looked up at me. I knew by the look in her eye, that she remembered me from the last time that I saw her when she hurt my partner. I pulled up a chair next to her bed as she put down the pen and notebook. I sat there for a moment before she spoke.

"Detective Stabler."

"Vivian."

"How long has it been?" Vivian asks.

"Since you betrayed my partner? Nine months." I replied.

"I guess you didn't come for a social call. Right, that was Olivia's thing, wasn't it?"

"Yes. My partner who tried to help you and your son. She went to back for you. She went against our captain to help you and all you did was stab her in the back out of revenge." I replied angrily. I was angry. I remember all those times when Olivia would cry because she missed him. I remember reassuring her it would get easier, even though I truly knew that it would really never get easier. I remember how heart broken Olivia was about losing Calvin.

I hated seeing her like that. I also hate the woman that did that to her.

"I didn't—"

"You took away her parental rights because you were pissed that your girlfriend was murdered. You pried Calvin out Olivia's arms while he was screaming that he wanted to stay with her. You didn't even let them say goodbye for god sakes!" I hit my fist on the end table.

"Now I don't want to hear any of that bull that sending your son away to Vermont was for him. It wasn't. You did all for your selfish reasons." I added, getting right up next to her ear.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in the past." Vivian admits and I scoffed. That was an understatement. She cared more about getting high and running out of town with her girlfriend than she did her own son for one. "But I doubt you're here just to tell me how much of a bitch I am."

I take out my phone and showed him a photo of Calvin. I had asked Olivia before I drove down here to send me a photo of him; Vivian needed to see what she had done.

"Here's your son." I say. "Calvin's lying in a hospital bed because those grandparents you sent him to live with beat him and sexually assaulted him."

"No." Vivian shakes her head.

"Look at him." I tell her.

Vivian shakes her head.

"Look at him!" I exclaimed and she slowly turned to look at the photo in what looked like horror. "Your son is in the hospital. He's hurt because you cared more about yourself than you did your own son!"

Vivian started to cry—only a few stray tears and a sniffle, but it was a bit more than I expected out of her.

"What do you want from me?" Vivian asks.

"We need to get to a judge." I say, pulling Vivian up. I would be able to get Vivian temporarily out of here since this was technically a police matter. Since this will be a SVU Case I had to get Calvin into safety. The first way to do that is to revoke the grandparent's parental rights. I knew Vivian can do that. She gave and took away Olivia's rights, so she could do the same to them.

It was my job to protect the victim.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I left the room briefly after about thirty minutes to grab a coffee. I knew it may be a while before Calvin wakes up again. I kept checking my phone. I guess I was expecting to get a call or message about the case, but I don't know why I would expect to. If Cragen knows who the victim is, then he probably won't let me work the case being as I have a personal connection to the victim; I knew that already.

I guess I was just hoping so I could be distracted from the situation.

It's hard seeing Calvin like this. He's been through so much and it just makes me sick that his grandparents could do this to him. I knew that this does happen. I see stuff like this every day at work. But I hated it. It made me sick. And being that Calvin has already been through so much before all this—it just wasn't fair.

I sat there next to him for maybe two hours before Calvin started to wake up.

"Olivia?" I looked over at Calvin and smiled after putting my cup of coffee down.

"Hey Calvin." I said softly while stroking his hair.

"You're still here." He said calmly.

"I promised I would." I said before taking his hand in mine. It was nice to be with Calvin again. I had really missed him. I guess I know that not being able to find out where they lived in Vermont was because they didn't want a cop finding out about how they _take care_ of Calvin.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." I promise him. I was going to protect him. I was going to do everything possible to protect him from those people. "Except to cafeteria."

"What?"

"When's the last time you've eaten?" I ask.

"I don't know. A few days maybe." Calvin says and I try to resist my urge to frown. They were starving him too? Can this get any worse?

"Do you still like green Jell-O?" I ask and Calvin nods quickly. I laugh a bit. I remember having a lot of that in my kitchen when Calvin was living with me. "Okay, I'll be back."

"Olivia?"

I turned back towards Calvin before I could get to the door.

"Can I have a sprite too?"

I smiled a bit.

"Alright. I'll be back." I say. I quickly made my way down to the cafeteria and got the food for Calvin. I put it in my bag before I go into the elevator to go back up to Calvin. I was walking upstairs to the door so I could to Calvin's room but then stopped when I saw an older man at the reception desk.

"I heard my grandson was here. Calvin Arliss." I hear him say to the woman whom glances over at me, probably unsure of what to do. Then the older man turns to look at me.

I was wrong.

This situation just got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs.

* * *

Calvin's POV

_-December 19th, 2010-_

I screamed. I cried. But nobody was listening. No one cared about what I thought or what I wanted. Life isn't fair. For once, I was happy. For years, I was all alone as my father was gone and my mother drank a lot, so she didn't want me around. I was all alone. But then I got to stay with Olivia. I liked her. She talked to me. She listened. She would even play games with me. I had fun with her. I liked living with her.

Finally, I had been with someone who actually wanted and cared about me.

But now, I had to leave.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I WANT OLIVIA!" I screamed and tried to fight off against my mother and the case worker named Paul whom were taking me away to go live with my grandparents in Vermont. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with Olivia. "OLIVIA!"

"I'm sorry son, you don't have a choice." Paul says as they pull me out of the building and into the parking lot.

"This is for the best, Calvin." Mom says.

"NO!"

"You'll be okay and it will be so much better there, you'll see. Your grandparents are excited to meet you." She says rubbing my shoulder, trying in attempts to reassure me.

I crossed my arms. I don't care what she says. She doesn't care about me. She never did. She never wanted me around. She just didn't want me to be happy.

"I don't want to live with them. I want to live with Olivia." I say.

That's all I want. I have never wanted anything more in my entire life. Olivia cares about me. She took care of me and she was a lot nicer than my mom is to me most of the time. She loves me; at least I think she does. I know I do. I love Olivia and I want to live with her.

"That's never going to happen." Mom says and pushes me into the back of a car.

This isn't fair. Why do I have to go live with someone else? Olivia took care of me and I was happy. Why couldn't my mom just let me be happy for once?

I looked up out of the window as Paul got into the front seat and my mom was walking around to the passenger seat side. I saw Olivia walking out to her car.

_This is my chance._

I opened the door and ran out to her car as fast as I could. Once I got there, I knocked on the window. She stared at me with wide eyes and I could see her mouth saying my name. Then she opened the door and I clung to her. I didn't have to look behind me to know that my mother was coming for me.

"Calvin." Olivia said, only to be followed by a sniffle. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Olivia, please don't let them take me." I begged with tears running down my face. "I wanna stay with you."

"I wish you could."

"I can. We could run. We could get away in your car." I said, quickly, knowing we didn't have much time before my mom came and pried me away from her again.

Olivia laughed a bit. I guess thinking about it, it was a funny idea.

"Oh Calvin, I wish we could."

"I want to stay with you."

"I want that too." Olivia says. I feel her run her fingers through the back of my hair. I shut my eyes. "But we can't. Your grandparents have custody now. So you have to go. You can't stay."

I do not want to go live with them. What if I don't like them? What if they are worse than my mom? Sure, she could say how great they are, but there is one thing I know for sure about my mom is that she lies a lot. What if they don't really even want me just like her? Or what if they hurt me? Why can't mom just let me stay with someone I know who cares about me?

"Calvin!" I hear my mom scream.

"NO!" I screamed, gripping onto Olivia tighter.

"It's okay, Calvin. It's okay." Olivia tries to reassure me. She speaks softly while gently rubbing my back like she did when I was sick that one week or when I had a bad dream.

"Are you going to miss me?" I ask, afraid she wouldn't. I knew my mom wasn't going to miss me. What if I'm wrong and Olivia doesn't really care about me as much as I care about her. What if she'll forget about me?

"Of course I am."

I sniffled. There was something I wanted to say but I was afraid I wouldn't get the answer I'm hoping to get. What if I get the same answer as I get from my mom? I glanced behind me for a second. I knew if I didn't say it now, she would never hear it.

"I love you, Olivia." I say, with my voice breaking. I feel Olivia hug me tighter for a second before I feel myself being pulled away.

"NO!" I screamed.

"I love you too, Calvin." I heard Olivia yell loud enough so I would hear it. My mom passed me off to Paul, whom slowly guided me away. I turned back and watched as my mom went up to Olivia.

"You come anywhere near my son again and I'll make your life hell." She threatened.

I watched with my head pressed up against the window of the car as Olivia got farther and farther away, out of my sight as we drove away. I slumped in my seat and cried.

I would never see Olivia again. I knew that. But at least I know for sure that someone loves me.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-Present-_

"I'm looking for my grandson, Calvin Arliss."

Damn it. His grandfather was here. I could tell by the look on the nurse's face that she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how to handle this given the situation. All I knew is that I had to keep him away from Calvin. I had to at least stall him until Elliott comes back for the official interview.

I took a breath and walked over to him.

"Mr. Arliss, I'm detective Benson and I'm here for your grandson." I extended my hand to him and much to my relief, she didn't take it. He, instead, stared at it for a couple of seconds before I took it back. I wasn't disappointed, however. I didn't want to touch him. Just looking at him made me feel sick, knowing what he's been doing to Calvin for almost a year.

"Police? What do you want with Calvin?"

"Well your son was in an accident. He said he got attacked on the streets and we need to get a description and then have him I.D. the people that hurt him." I made up a story. I had to get him to believe that Calvin had told a story. Then maybe he would be a bit more willing to have me get to Calvin. I knew technically without his permission I couldn't see him; especially since I'm not actually the detective working his case.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I'm sure Calvin is fine. Boys are tough." He replies. I'm sure he doesn't want me to talking to him as he doesn't want to chance Calvin telling the truth.

"Don't you want the boys who hurt him to be locked up?" I ask.

"Well, I guess if you have to." He agrees reluctantly.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I say nicely, though I was strongly resisting the urge to clock the man right here.

"Do you mind if I sit in?" He asks.

"It's better for us to question the victims alone so they feel more comfortable, but I will tell you what he tells me. Alright?" I say and he nods. He then leaves to go get a coffee, or whatever. I sighed in relief before going to the nurse's station.

"Do not let him anywhere near Calvin." I tell her and she nods.

I was going to protect Calvin. I don't care if I have to break rules to do it. Calvin needed my protection. I wasn't going to let that man hurt him anymore.

I then went back to Calvin's room and handed him his food. I let him eat while I waited in anticipation for Elliott to return. I don't know why he hasn't come back yet. Shouldn't he have come back by now? What was taking so long? Elliott had to get here to take his statement and the sooner the better.

I want the son of a bitch arrested now.

"Olivia."

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Calvin asks.

"No." I lied.

"You're lying." Calvin says and I sighed. I guess he would know how to tell if one was lying or not. He lived with mother for what? eleven? twelve years? "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just hope Elliot hurries up." I say. That was the truth. I was concerned on the fact that Elliot wasn't back yet. What if they weren't letting him work the case? What if he got held up somewhere? I didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"Do I have to talk to him? I'd rather just talk to you." Calvin says. "You're a cop, why do I have to talk to your partner?"

If only it could be simple.

"Calvin, we have a personal relationship, so I can't work your case." I hope he could understand what I was trying to say. "You and me, it's like when Fin's son got in trouble. He couldn't work his case because he was family. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Calvin nods.

"Yeah, I guess." He says sadly.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You know Elliot. He's my partner. You can trust him." I say, squeezing his shoulder and reassuring him with a smile.

"Okay I guess." Calvin sighs. I knew it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but there was nothing I could do. The only other option I could offer is having Fin and Munch do the interview, but I knew that would most likely make Calvin more uncomfortable.

"I'll be right here, okay?"

Calvin nods.

There was a knock. I looked up and saw an older woman standing right outside the doorway. At first I thought she was a nurse, but then it quickly dawned on me, after seeing Calvin's facial reaction that this was his grandmother; he wasn't happy to see her either.

It seemed his grandfather wasn't the only one who has been hurting him.

I patted Calvin's shoulder before taking her outside into the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, bitterly.

I didn't like her already.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan SVU."

"I don't care what car you drive." She replies and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Not SUV. _SVU_. It's the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. We investigate Sex Crimes." I explained better.

"What crime?"

"Well your grandson appears to have been assaulted." I tell her. I wasn't going to say I knew that it was her husband. I had a feeling she was also taking part in Calvin's abuse. I had to approach this carefully. I glanced at the door behind her head. Oh, where the hell is Elliot?

"There is no crime."

"The evidence supports otherwise." I say. I didn't understand what this woman was trying to say.

"Just because the boy is sexually active doesn't mean a crime has been committed." The woman said and I blinked. Was she really trying to claim that her husband molesting Calvin was consensual?

"I'm sorry, but uh, Calvin is twelve. He can't consent. Especially when it is with someone older."

"My husband didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't say anything about it being your husband." I say, smirking a bit. I did everything I could to avoid suggesting it was her husband and Calvin's grandfather. She had just assumed I knew but I guess now it's obvious that I know.

"So you're saying your husband, raping Calvin is not a crime?" I questioned.

"My husband did nothing wrong."

"So there's nothing wrong with having sex with the son of your daughter-in-law whom is only twelve years old? You have got to be blind if you don't see anything wrong with that." I say, letting my rage slip out. It would disgust me whether it was Calvin or some stranger, but either way, it was disgusting. It shouldn't be happening. The fact it being Calvin, just fueled my rage even more.

"The boy had it coming." The woman says and I almost wanted to punch her right there and then.

"You let this happen." I state. "You stood by and let your husband rape his twelve year old grandson after he had also been beaten by him repeatedly. You're just as sick as he is."

"My husband has needs and that boy needs to learn discipline."

"Discipline? What did he do? Beg him to stop beating him with a belt. Suggest you stop drinking?" I questioned. I could see the flash sticking out of her purse just a bit. I knew all too well what it looked like. I could see one from a mile away. "Or was it when your husband told him to take his clothes off and said 'no'?"

"He deserved everything he got." She spat at me.

"You treated this boy like trash. But not anymore. Calvin deserves so much better and I'll make damn well sure that you'll never get your hands on him again." I told her, getting up close and personal.

"Olivia?"

I turned around to see Calvin now in the hallway. He looked up at the grandmother and stood behind me, scared. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Calvin."

"You're that cop that ruined him." She says. I guess that means that Vivian mentioned me.

"The only ones that ruined him are you and your husband." I said. She knew who I was but I didn't care. It didn't matter now. All that matters is keeping Calvin safe and I will do that with my life.

Then before I knew it the husband came in. They started screaming at me, demanding for me to hand Calvin over, but I wasn't going to surrender; especially not without a fight.

"Let's go boy!"

"No!" Calvin exclaimed and then the grandfather grabbed his arm. He proceeded to pull him away from me and towards him so they could leave.

"You know better than to disobey me. Do I need to teach you a lesson?" He threatened.

"OLIVIA!" Calvin screamed. I then kicked the grandfather in the leg, in which he leg go of Calvin. I wrapped my arms around him protectively as the woman rushed to her husband's aid. I felt Calvin grab onto me and begin to tremble.

"I got you." I whispered.

"Don't let them take me, Olivia." He whimpered.

"I won't. I'll protect you."

"You may have had rights once, but you don't anymore. We're his guardians and we can do whatever we want with him. Now, I want to sign the papers and take him home. He needs to be taken care of, right babe?" The woman, whom I soon learned was named Katrina, said.

I didn't like how that sounded.

"Olivia." Calvin cried and I tried my best to comfort him. I knew what he wanted. It was to get away from them and stay with me. I could get him into protective custody against them once Elliot gets here to take his statement. But he couldn't stay with me.

Without the parental rights, there was nothing I can do.

"You'll never have him."

"Liv!" I look up and see Elliott was quickly coming through, along with Vivian by his side. What the hell was she doing here? As if my day wasn't bad enough I had to see her. She was the reason this happened to Calvin. It's all her fault.

"El, you need to arrest them and keep them away from Calvin." I said quickly as he came over and stood next to me.

"You can't take him away. We're his guardians. We have rights." The grandfather, named Robert, said.

"Not anymore." Elliot says.

"What?!" I say in unison with the grandparents.

"This is a court order terminating their parental rights to Calvin Arliss." Elliot says handing the older couple a document. I smiled a bit. At least they couldn't take Calvin home with them.

"Mom?" Calvin said, looking at her angrily.

"I'm so sorry"

Calvin pulled away as Vivian tried to touch him. I don't blame him. She abandoned him and then what? Sent him away to his grandparents even though he said he had been happy where he had been. She was the reason all this happened and Calvin knew that; he isn't stupid.

"I don't want to go with her." Calvin says.

"You're not." Elliot says handing me another document.

"I have never been a good mother to you. I'm sorry. I have been terrible choices. I know I will never be a good mother to you but I know there is someone who will." Vivian explains as I open the document and read it.

"What is it?" Calvin asks.

"El, what did you do?" I ask after reading the paper, smiling. Was this real? Was this actually happening?

"I talked to Vivian and we went down to court. We talked to a judge and got your rights reinstated." Elliot explained and I smiled. I looked down at Calvin as Elliot said "Olivia is your parental guardian again."

"You're coming home with me." I tell Calvin before wrapping him into a tight hug. I tried not to cry as Elliot then put Katrina and Robert into cuffs.

Calvin was coming home with me.

At least something good came out of all this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs.

* * *

Calvin's POV

_-October 19th, 2010-_

I remember my mom dropping me off at the precinct. I didn't know she was leaving me when I got out the car. I went to see detective Benson, but when they told me she wasn't there, I went back outside to tell her. My mom was gone. The car wasn't anywhere in sight. But a suitcase was left on the sidewalk where the car had been parked.

I went back inside and waited for Olivia with the note from my mother.

Apparently, my mom had left me and I would be living with Olivia.

About an hour later after she made some calls, she drove me to her apartment. I had assumed she was trying to see if there was any way around that custody transfer or whatever. I didn't ask. I got in the car with her and sat in the backseat quietly as she drove to the apartment.

The drive seemed long. I guess the stiffness at first made it seem longer than it actually was.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asks, eventually breaking the silence.

"I guess." I shrugged. I didn't really expect anything that much. I just ate whatever my mom left around which was usually cereal and macaroni & cheese that I could cook on the stove. I had finally figured out how to make it without burning myself in the process.

"There's a pizza place on the way. Sound good?" Olivia asks and I slowly nodded.

"I guess." I said. She probably was only being really nice because she felt bad. It probably would only be this once. Then it would be no different than with my mother. I'd be on my own, taking care of myself like always.

We were in there in less than a minute.

"What kind do you want?" Olivia asks. Well that was different. Usually if my mom ordered something, she always got whatever she wanted and I either ate some of it or found something else. I never got to choose.

"I like sausage and pepperoni." I tell her with a slight grin. I might as well take advantage of this and try getting something I would probably like.

Olivia gets the food and drives to her apartment. I follow behind her inside and then stand right by the doorway as she goes into the kitchen with the pizza box in hand. I put my suitcase on the floor and walk into the kitchen where she hands me a plate with two slices on it.

"You can watch TV while you eat if you want. I just need to change." Olivia says before leaving the room. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I flipped through a few channels as I ate before getting up and looking through the drawers that were below what the TV was sitting on.

I found a bunch of DVDs in the drawer. I saw the _Star Wars_ movies, some romantic comedies—but every woman has those—and then the complete series of _Friends_ and _Dukes Of Hazzard_. I picked up the Dukes box and looked it over. I know this one. It's on a lot so I've seen quite a bit of it.

I looked up and saw Olivia standing there, changed out of her work clothes into a T-Shirt and sweatpants with her hair tied back into a pony tail. She looked different.

"You like Dukes?" I ask.

"It was one of my favorites." Olivia tells me. "What? Expecting more romantic comedies?"

"Yeah, kind of. My mom had like a million of those. She hated it when I would watch Dukes." I laughed a bit.

"Well why don't we watch one while we eat." Olivia suggests. I put a DVD in and then sit next to her on the couch. We finished our pizza and I turned off the light as the second episode started. The both of us couldn't stop laughing. We laughed for what felt like hours. It was fun. If it wasn't for me getting tired, we probably could have gone through the rest of season one. I got ready for bed and then Olivia brought me, along with my things, to my room. It was nice and bigger than the one I had.

"I'm across the hall if you need anything." Olivia says once I got into bed. She pulled the covers me, which was something my mom hadn't done in years. She then briefly rubbed my shoulder before turning out the lights and leaving.

I shut my eyes and smiled.

Maybe living here with her would be okay.

* * *

Olivia's POV

-Present-

A few hours later, the doctors decided that they could let Calvin go home and rest. I signed the discharge paperwork and brought him home. Well technically Elliot brought us home. After getting his grandparents into Riker's, he came back to the hospital and drove us to my apartment.

"Do you need me to get you guys anything or stay the night?" Elliot asks me before I could get out of the car.

"No, El, I'm fine. We'll be okay." I assure him.

"Are you sure? I could stay—"

"El, go home." I tell him, seriously. "Go be with Kathy and Eli. Or go back to the precinct and make sure those disgusting pieces of scum never get within ten feet of Calvin. I'm okay here. If I need you for anything, I'll call."

"Okay." Elliot nods.

I get out the car but then knock on the window of Elliot's side.

"El?"

He rolls down the window.

"Thank you for this." I say glancing at Calvin and then back to my partner. I probably wouldn't even have Calvin if it hadn't been for him doing what he had with Vivian.

"He never should have been taken from you in the first place." Elliot says putting his hand onto top of mine. "Now I have a kid of my own that needs me."

Elliot drives away and I take Calvin inside where I ordered some takeout food for us.

"I ordered some dinner." I tell Calvin as I put my phone down.

"I'm not that hungry." Calvin says, though I'm sure once the pizza got here, he would be. I remember he used to say that when he started staying here the first time, but every time he would eat. However, then again, this time isn't the same circumstances.

"Well try to eat something when it gets here okay." I tell him. He may not be hungry, but he did have to eat a little bit. "Do you want to watch TV?"

Calvin nods.

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah, but why don't you go change and take a shower first." I say. At the moment, he was still in clothes he got from the hospital as his own clothes were in evidence. I also knew that he probably really wanted a shower. Luckily I still had a portion of his clothes that he had left here from last December; I guess it's a good thing I couldn't bare the thought of getting rid of them.

I changed my clothes. I hadn't changed from the clothes I had been wearing earlier when I found Calvin. It felt good to be out of them. I wrapped them in a ball and threw them into an empty laundry basket. I don't think I'll ever get those blood stains out so I may end up just trashing them. I get a pit in my stomach at thinking about this morning, Calvin bleeding. I hate that this boy has to go through more and more pain.

I went back out into the living room, which was now empty. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels trying to find something, but there was nothing good to watch. Maybe I'll just pop in a Star Wars movie. I know Calvin likes that. Right now, he just needs a moment to relax and breathe after what happened.

I put the DVD in as the pizza arrived. I put it on the coffee table in front of us as Calvin came back out with his hair looking damp from the shower.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask, hoping that maybe being able to wash his grandfather off him might a slight feeling of relief.

"A little, I guess." Calvin sits down and replies.

I hand him a plate with a small slice of pizza on it, which Calvin rejects.

"Calvin, you need to eat something." I tell him. Especially if those grandparents had been starving him. "Just a little?" I try to push him a bit, but not too much yet.

"No, Olivia. I don't want it." Calvin says and I put it down.

I am not going to push him if he doesn't want to tonight.

Calvin's been through enough today.

"Okay. I'll put it away then." I say and get up to do so.

I come back and see Calvin laying down on the couch with his knees brought up close to his chest. I rubbed his back and he shut his eyes briefly.

"Do you just want to go to bed?" I ask gently. I wouldn't blame him if he did.

Calvin shook his head.

"Okay, you don't have to." I tell him as sit on the couch next to him. Calvin then moves over and leans against me. I wrap my arms around him after starting the movie.

"Don't leave me, Olivia." Calvin says with his voice breaking.

He sounded scared and broken. I hated seeing him like this. I held him closer in my arms and rubbed his head, hoping it calmed him down.

"I won't." I promised.

If Calvin needed me to stay with him all night, I would.

Right now, he needs someone to be there with him and tell him everything will be okay; so I will.

"Everything will be okay, Calvin. I promise."

* * *

Elliot's POV

The next morning I went over to Olivia's apartment and I let myself in. Last night she had sent me a text saying that I could let myself in. I gathered that was so I wouldn't wake Calvin, if he was asleep. I went into the living room and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

I smiled.

I saw Olivia asleep on the couch with Calvin, whom was also asleep, in her arms.

They seemed so peaceful.

Though, I knew that Olivia and I needed to talk and that I should wake her up, I don't. I just sit there on the chair, before getting up to make some coffee. I didn't want to disturb them. They both needed sleep and they just seemed calm; at least they would be until they woke up. By the time I had sat back down and began drinking my cup of coffee, Olivia started to open her eyes.

"Morning." I said before taking another sip.

"Morning." Olivia yawned.

"Some night?" I ask, a slight joke. I could tell by the pizza on the counter, that had barely been touched, that they hadn't done much before they crashed on the couch.

"Calvin didn't want me to leave him. Then when he fell asleep, I didn't want to wake him so, I just slept here." Olivia tells me. Though Olivia had slept on her couch before I knew it was different when having a child in her arms that was in need of her. I knew that feeling all too well.

"How did you sleep?" I ask. I could clearly see Calvin slept through the night.

"My neck is a bit stiff, but I don't care, as long as Calvin's okay." Olivia says as she brings her arm up and gently strokes back Calvin's hair. I smile. Calvin was lucky to have her; I always knew she would make a good mom.

"Did anything else happen?" Olivia asks, somewhat sounding eager.

"They're still in Riker's." I say. Nothing much else has happened in the last ten hours.

"Did you get the rape kit?" I frown at her question.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask for her benefit. This wasn't her case so she wouldn't have to know. I know she won't like hearing the results.

"Elliot, I _need_ to know."

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't give me a choice. If I didn't tell her, she would call Fin, or anyone else that would tell her what she needed to know.

"The kit was positive for fluids, semen, hairs, and saliva." I say and look up at Olivia whom was turned away, looking sadly at Calvin. "Liv, the evidence shows that the sexual abuse is long term."

"Promise me something?" Olivia eventually says.

"What?"

"Nail those bastards." Olivia tells me after putting her head against Calvin's. "They need to pay for what they did to Calvin."

"I agree. The first thing I need to work on that is a statement from Calvin." I tell her. That was a good portion of why I was here. I needed that. I was supposed to get it yesterday but more important things got in the way. Now that Calvin was for sure in a safe environment, I could get his statement.

"Now?"

"Liv"

"I know, but I don't really want to wake him." Olivia says turning back to him. I knew she cared about him and was only thinking about what is best for Calvin, but this needed to be done. The sooner the better.

"I can come back, but you know it'd be best to do it now." I say and then turned to Calvin as he started to make some sort of noise. Then opened his eyes, which quickly fell on me.

"Olivia?" He said, sounding scared.

"I'm here. It's okay." She said, trying to calm him down. "But Elliot needs to talk to you about what happened."

"Do I have to?" Calvin asks after glancing at me briefly. I knew he didn't want to do this.

"This won't take long. I promise." I assure him. "I just need you to tell me what happened."

"Okay." Calvin agrees reluctantly. He then tells me the things his grandparents would do to him and why. The more I listened, the more I wanted to go down to Riker's and make them pay. They abused a twelve year old boy whom had already been through so much. Those people make me sick.

"Can you tell me about today?" I ask.

"He said we were taking a trip. I didn't want to go but they said I had to." Calvin says and I nod, to let him know I was listening. "We were in a hotel. He told me to take my clothes off and I told him 'n-no'. He told me if I d-didn't then he would use the big belt on me again. So I d-did what he wanted and he—d-did things to me."

"What kind of things?" I ask. I had to ask. I had to know the specifics of what happened.

"I don't wanna say."

"It's okay, you don't have to right now." Olivia rubs his shoulder and looks up at me. I gathered that meant I should move on and come back to that.

"What happened next?" I ask.

"I-I passed out. When I woke up, I was bleeding and it h-hurt a lot. He was on the floor, unconscious, next to bottle of vodka. There was no lock on the door, so I ran. I knew I was in New York, so I walked until I found Olivia's apartment." Calvin explains.

"Calvin, I now need you to tell me what exactly he did to you in that hotel room." I say. I needed to hear it from him.

"Don't make me say." Calvin begged.

"I need—"

"No!" Calvin exclaimed before he started to cry. "Olivia, please don't make me." Calvin pleaded in tears as Olivia wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She looked at me and I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore from Calvin today. I nodded.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk anymore." Olivia whispers to him.

I let myself out of the apartment. I knew Calvin was going to talk anymore and that he just needed to be alone with Olivia before I could even consider talking to him again. I also knew I could at least start working on a case with what I have. I have details of the long term physical abuse, so that was enough until Calvin is ready to talk again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OCs.

* * *

Calvin's POV

_-October 21st 2010-_

Two days in and though it hadn't hit me at first, now it had.

My mom had abandoned me.

She didn't even tell what she was doing. She tricked me, basically. She told me take this letter up to Olivia and then she was gone. And now I'm living with her. How could she just do this? Why did she just take off and leave me with a stranger? I mean, the last two days with her have been fine, actually they've been kinda fun, but she is my mom. Why did she just leave me? Did she not want me anymore?

I guess she never really cared about me anyways. She never wanted me around, especially when she drank or took those pills. I never was important to her.

I laid there in the bedroom, Olivia had made up for me, thinking about my mom. I hate her and I miss her at the same time. Is that wrong?

There was knock, so I quickly sniffled. I didn't want to be a bother for her while I was here. It's not like she expected, or even wanted to have some kid here anyways.

Olivia walked in after slowly opening the door.

"Calvin, you need to get up." She says and I huff. Oh that's right. It's Monday. I have to go to school. I rolled off the bed and noticed she was gone, probably to have a coffee or something. I look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I looked horrible; I felt worse than I looked.

My mom left me. I don't know why, other than the fact that she probably got tired of me being around. I had no one now except Olivia, whom was only having me because my mom forced her with those documents.

I didn't even bother getting dressed or anything. I don't feel like it. I don't want to go to school.

I go into the kitchen and sit down at the table, but I don't move or say anything.

"Calvin, you're not dressed." Olivia states.

"I don't want to go to school." I say.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." I said, honestly. I then felt her hand on my forehead. I guess she took that as I wasn't feeling well. I sighed, knowing now she was going to demand I get dressed and out the door, like my mom would. I wouldn't blame her though. It's not like I had an actual reason for not going. I wasn't sick.

"Not feeling well?"

"I just don't want to go."

"Okay, you don't have to." Olivia says and look up at her, shocked. Did she actually mean that or was she just messing with me before she yells at me?

"What?"

"You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it today." Olivia tells me. So she was serious? She was letting me just stay here? Not that I'm not relieved, but I was surprised. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

I nodded.

She followed me back to the room I was staying in. I got into bed and laid down. I glanced over and see Olivia sit on the edge of the bed next to me. Was she waiting for me to throw up or something?

"Do you want me to stay with you today?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought maybe you'd like to have company." Olivia explained.

"Don't you have work?" I ask and she nodded.

"I do, but you if you want, I can take the day off." Olivia tells me. Was she for real? I'm not even really sick at all. I don't even know what this is exactly, but she's letting me stay home. And then she is saying she would take off work if I wanted company. It did sound nice. No one has ever given me the option. My mom never once stayed with me when I was sick. Why would she want to?

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but if you want me to, I'll stay. I think they'll survive without me for one day." Olivia says and it became too overwhelming to say 'no'. But I didn't even get to give her a straight answer as I started to cry.

She was offering to stay when I wasn't even sick, but my own mother left me. How does that even make any sense?

I felt Olivia rub my back.

"I know you miss your mom and I promise, I'm doing everything I can to find her." said Olivia.

"She left me. She doesn't want me." I sobbed. I knew it had to be true. I must have done something to piss her off so much that she left. She is never coming back. She doesn't want me. She never did, but she finally just got to the point where she didn't even want to see me anymore.

"Calvin, that's not true."

"Yes it is!" I choked out in a sob. "She never wanted me. She never wanted me around. No one wants me. No one could ever want me."

"Hey, hey, come here." Olivia said as he moved back further onto the bed. I moved up a bit and then she wrapped me into a hug. I didn't even know how to react to it at first as my mom barely ever hugged me, much less when I was upset. "Your mom does want you. But she just needed to get away for a little bit so then she could come back and take of you better. And second of all, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Did she really mean that? It seemed like she did. I shut my eyes and relaxed into her arms. It felt nice. I couldn't remember what it was like to be comforted like that. I felt her start to move and then wrapped my arms around Olivia, not wanting her to let go.

I realized I didn't want to be alone.

What I had wanted was for Olivia to stay with me, desperately needing that warm, reassurance and comfort, she seemed to be offering. She stayed with me for the rest of the day. She didn't leave my side.

I realized what it was like to have someone really care about me.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-Present-_

Elliot called me early the next morning, but I didn't answer; the first time he called, at least. I knew it could only be about Calvin completing the statement. I know it was important, but I couldn't bring myself into making Calvin do it. He's traumatized. I know what it's like when having to go through retelling these kind of events. You start to relive them, have flashbacks, and I don't want to force Calvin into going to that place.

At least for a few days. I could give him a few days of peace before I took him to the precinct to finish the statement. Calvin needed at least a few days that are anything but brutal.

I managed to get Calvin to sleep in his bed last night. But only after I promised to stay until he fell asleep. I didn't mind. I knew it was hard for Calvin. I didn't blame him.

I made some coffee and turned on the TV. I had finished around 10:30 and that's when I decided to check on Calvin. I went into his bedroom and sat on the side of his bed. I gently rubbed his back to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and then rolled over onto his back. He looked up at me and grinned; I smiled back at him.

"Hi."

"Good morning. You sleep okay?" I ask and he shrugs, before giving a slight nod. I wasn't exactly sure how to interpret that. But I didn't want to push, at least for now.

"Do I have to talk to Elliot again today?" Asks Calvin. I could tell that he didn't want to. I knew he was going to have to finish telling him what happened. But not today. I wanted Calvin to have a day where he just didn't have to do or even think about any of that.

"Not today." I told him and Calvin looked relieved. "Now are you hungry? I was thinking we could go out and get something. Whatever you want." I offered.

I wanted him to have a good day.

"Can we go to McDonalds?" Calvin asks and I laugh a bit. I remember he always wanted to go there when he had lived here before. Then he only managed to convince me twice.

"Sure. Get dressed and we'll go."

Once Calvin was dressed, I took him out to get the fast food he wanted. Though, personally, I hate these places and prefer to stick to pizza and Chinese, if this is what Calvin wanted, that's all that mattered for right now. I took him inside and let him get whatever he wanted, which he ended up getting the meal with a little bit of everything. But Calvin had told me yesterday he hadn't eaten in days; so he was bound to be hungry. As for me, I only got a coffee and breakfast sandwich.

"Slow down. It's not going anywhere." I told him, with a slight chuckle. Calvin had started stuffing his face with the food as soon as we sat down.

"I'm so hungry."

"Just take it easy." I said. I didn't want Calvin to end up throwing up.

After we finished eating I took him back to the apartment. I turned on the TV. I looked over and noticed that Calvin seemed uneasy.

"What's up?" I asked after I turned the volume of the TV down.

"Am I actually going to be able to stay here?" Calvin asks, looking down at the carpet, rather than me.

"Calvin, why are you asking that?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Calvin, look at me." I said, seriously. He slowly turned his head to look at me. "Your mother gave me rights back. Your grandparents are in jail. I'm your guardian. You're not going anywhere."

"What if my mom changes her mind? Or what if they get out of jail?" Calvin asks frantically. "They took me away from you once."

"I am not going to let anyone take you. I am not making the same mistake again." I tell him seriously. They could try whatever they like, but there is no way in hell I will let Vivian or anyone take Calvin away from me again. I have to protect him. I gave Calvin a hug.

I let go and then started to spray him with a water gun I had under my pillow. He needed to think about something more fun.

"Ah! No!" Calvin exclaimed. I continued to pull the trigger of the water gun and Calvin took off running into his room where he got his own. He then started to spray me. I screamed a bit before spraying him again. He hid behind his bed and we tried to get each other. We both laughed. After a little bit more than a minute, we ran out of water.

We dropped the guns and Calvin stood up. We both started to laugh again before he came over to me and I hugged him again. He seemed happier. I felt happier. I didn't realize how much I had missed this stuff until now. I'm so happy Calvin's home with me.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

I wasn't sure. I got up and went to answer the door.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see how things were going here. You weren't answering my calls." Elliot says as he steps inside my apartment. He looks at me. "I guess you've had a busy day." I looked down and noticed that my clothes were wet.

"Water guns." I say with a laugh.

"I guess you have been busy." Elliot replied.

"Yeah. Sorry, about not calling you back. I know you need that statement but I really just wanted Calvin to have a good day where he didn't have to think any of that." I explained as I sat down on the couch. I looked up at Elliot and frowned. Something else was going on. I guess Elliot wasn't just here to check up on me and Calvin.

"What's going on Elliot?" I ask.

"We have a problem." Elliot says and hands me a paper. I look it over and look back at Elliot was this for real?

"Family court? What for? Vivian gave me rights to Calvin." I questioned. This didn't make any sense.

"Exactly the problem. They are going to bring to a judge whether or not Vivian is the right person to be deciding what's best for Calvin." Elliot explained. What? Now they were deciding to do that? Where were they nine months ago when Vivian decided to send Calvin to live with those sadistic grandparents because she was angry with me?

"How?"

"Katrina and Robert."

"But they're in prison."

"Yeah, I know. It's complete bull, but apparently it's legal. They can do this." Elliot says. I can't believe they are doing this. I just got Calvin back. He was starting to at least seem a bit happier. I had finally got Calvin back and again they were trying to take him away from me.

"I just got him back and now they want to take him away." I said, my voice breaking.

"Olivia?" I looked over and saw Calvin, standing there, looking upset. Had he been there the whole time? Did he hear everything? He came over to me, sitting down on the couch. He looked between Elliot and I. "They're taking me away again?"

I pulled him into my arms and held him close.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, Elliot, feeling like I was going to cry. I couldn't lose Calvin again.

"Don't worry, Novak is going to what she can. And you'll be there with Calvin to tell them that you are the right person to have Calvin." Elliot tells me. "We are not going to let them win, Olivia."

"I don't wanna go anywhere." Calvin whimpers, holding onto me tightly. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. I didn't want that either and there was no way I was going to let anyone take Calvin away from me again; especially those sadistic grandparents.

"I'm going to fight for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Katrina, Calvin's grandparents, are portrayed by Robert Downy Jr and Betty White.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-January 20th, 2011-_

It's been a month since I lost Calvin. A month since they took Calvin away from me to go live with his grandparents, against his and my wishes. I haven't heard anything. I thought, or at least, had hoped that I would hear from his grandparents that maybe I could come visit him. Or at least, I'd hear from Calvin, so I could know that he is okay. But nothing. I haven't heard anything. No emails. No calls. Nothing.

"Hey Liv." Elliot says and I glance over as he sits down.

I check my email one more time and still nothing. Why do I keep thinking it's going to change? They obviously either don't want to talk to me, or maybe Calvin just doesn't want to talk or see me. Maybe he's moved on? I guess it's probably better he did forget about me. Then maybe he could forget all about that stuff with his mom and me; he could move on with his life.

"Liv?" Elliot gets my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Still haven't heard from Calvin, have you?" He asks me and I slowly shake my head.

"Nothing."

"I'm sure it'll happen soon." Elliot tries to cheer me up but it doesn't help.

"Doubt it." I say. "It's been a month Elliot"

"He's adjusting. Give it some time."

"Or he's forgotten all about me." I say, trying not to cry. I thought him all the time. I miss him every day. Every time, I walked into the kitchen and saw that picture. Every time, I walked past the room that used to be his. Every time I come to work, I think about him sitting in that chair waiting for me. Something, for the smallest reason, makes me think about Calvin and it makes me die inside, because I miss him so much. I just want to hear from him. I want to hear his voice and just know that he's okay; I just want him to be happy.

I wouldn't come between that. If Calvin is happy, then no matter how I felt, I'd let him be.

Elliot puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him, briefly before turning away. I felt him gently squeeze my shoulder.

"I know you miss him."

"It doesn't matter. He's probably forgotten about me." I said, taking a breath. I had to forget about how I felt. It didn't matter anymore.

"You don't know that."

"It's probably for the best." I said, though it was almost painful for me to say.

"Don't say that Liv." Elliot tells me.

"I was never meant to be a mom, anyways." I said. I mean, it's never going to happen so I might as well accept it. I was running out of time to get pregnant and I wasn't going to get approved to adopt children, even if I did get married; though that happening is unlikely. I still had this job and no extended family.

I was never going to have a family.

I had to realize and accept it.

"Liv" Elliot trails off. "You'd make a great mom."

I quickly got up and went into the stockroom. I sat down and put my head on my thighs. I put my hands on top of my head. Why couldn't Elliot keep his mouth shut? He needs to learn when to shut up.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Elliot. I laid down on the bed, I had been sitting on.

"Go away, El."

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"I need to know when to keep my mouth shut, but I didn't say anything that wasn't true. You would be a great mom and you were a great one to Calvin." Elliot says and I flinch away from Elliot touch, feeling his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up and go away!" I said, but Elliot didn't listen. He sat on the bed next to me. I felt the bed move and then he wrapped his arms around me. What the hell is he doing?

"I'm not going anywhere." Elliot whispers, stubbornly. "Olivia, I know you miss him. It's okay to miss him."

But it's selfish to want him, when he could be happy with his grandparents. He could be happier than he could be with me.

"He won't ever forget you because you were his mom. More than Vivian ever was. She doesn't even come close to that." Elliot whispers. I relax into his touch and let out a shaky breath.

"It's not like it's ever going to happen though." I say, shakily. "Being a mom."

"Don't say that."

"It's not like the adoption agency is just going to suddenly change his mind. And if Calvin's happy, in a good place, I am not going to take that away from him." I said. It wouldn't be right.

"You don't know that Liv." Elliot says and I knew he could go on about possibilities, but I did not want to hear it.

"El, can you just be quiet? I don't want to talk about it." I say.

He sighs.

"Do you want me to go?" Elliot says, attempting to get up.

"No. You can stay." I said. I wouldn't mind if he stayed and laid with me.

* * *

_-Present-_

Two days later Calvin and I went to talk to Casey at the precinct and they also told me that they would bring in someone that would representing Calvin through this and the abuse case; Trevor Langan. We talked about everything and they all agreed they would do everything they can do everything possible to keep Calvin in my custody.

"Langan and I are going to do all we can. We want what's best for Calvin." Casey tell me as we stand outside, waiting to go in and present our case.

"Morning." Langan greets. I will admit it's strange seeing him when he's not defending one of those dirt bag perps, but Casey was right about him being a good lawyer; Calvin needed that. And if he was here for Calvin, I honestly don't care how many perps he defends.

"Langan." Casey replies, with a nod.

"How are you holding up?" He asks me.

"As much as to be expected." I replied, which meant, not very well. I felt sick at the thought of losing him all over again. As for Calvin, he was starting to at least be a little happier and then this happens. Now he didn't want to sleep and he barely would eat. He was scared.

But there's nothing much I can do to reassure him, or myself. All I can do is hope this goes the way I want it to.

"We're going to do everything we can." Langan tries to reassure me but it doesn't work. Things don't typical go in my favor. But I nod. I then look over at Calvin and sit next to him on the bench.

"You okay?" I ask.

Calvin shakes his head.

I take his hand and smile at him reassuringly. He looks up at me; I knew he was scared.

"Trevor and Casey are going to do everything they can." I tell him, repeating in another form, what Casey told me; I didn't know what else I could say.

"What if it doesn't work?" Calvin asks.

"I will fight to get you back."

"What if you can't?"

"Calvin, I promise you, no matter what happens, I will never stop fighting to keep you. Remember when I rescued you? I will do it again, a thousand times if I have to." I tell him seriously. I was not going to lose him though, I don't know what would happen if they decide that I can't have him. I guess I'll just have to hope things go how I want.

They called us inside and I sat with Calvin.

"I'm Trevor Langan and I'll be representing Calvin Arliss on this case." He says as Casey sits next to me.

"Your honor, we are all here on the matter of the Arliss child."

"Yes, but I actually am looking into the best interest of the child." Langan says in response to the man, Joseph Rogers, whom had been hired by Katrina and Robert to argue that Vivian should not be deciding whom has custody of Calvin; in other terms, they want to try everything possible to take him away from me.

Bang.

"Order." She said. "I will hear both arguments."

"Vivian Arliss is unfit to be deciding what is in the best interest of her child. This is what? The tenth time she has reassigned custody of her son to someone." Rogers says, starting them off.

"Please if you're going to give an argument, at least get your facts straight." Langan interjects.

"Mr. Langan, I will not warn you again. You will have your turn to make your case." The judge warns before turning back to Joseph Rogers. "You may continue Mr. Rogers."

"Exhibit A, your honor. The first time Vivian transferred custody over was to Detective Olivia Benson, on October 19th, 2010. She left him at the Special Victim's Unit without informing or even talking to the Detective or Calvin about the transfer. Two months later, she was found to be doing drugs with her girlfriend, Sarah Hoyt, now deceased. A few days after her arrest, her girlfriend was murdered and Ms. Arliss terminated Detective's Benson's custody, transferring it to his grandparents Roger and Katrina, whom might I add, were not informed until case worker Paul Verecca brought him to Vermont to live with him the morning of December 20th, 2010. And here, I have a statement from a few people, whom saw the Arliss boy when he was being removed from the detective's custody." Roger went on to explain as he handed a copy of the statements to Langan and Casey. She then handed it to me when she was done looking so I could see.

"Read the statements." The judge nods and Rogers did.

"Vivian Arliss dragged her son away kicking and screaming. He only wanted to stay where he was. He begged her to let him stay with Detective Benson in New York. Do you know what she said? _That is never going to happen_." He explained. I looked over and saw Vivian sitting in the back. I sigh. This would be hard for her too. Rogers is basically arguing about how bad of a mother she is. "She also told him that living with his grandparents was for the best."

I knew where he was going with that.

"It seems she was wrong." Roger says as he then goes and shows pictures of Calvin, from the hospital. I wrapped my arm around him as he leaned into me not wanting to look at them. "These are pictures of Calvin Arliss, taken at Mercy Hospital on September 20th, 2011. For the past nine months, he has been living with his grandparents in Vermont. He has been beaten and sexually abused. His grandparents are currently in jail, awaiting trial. And Vivian thought that the best thing for Calvin was to live with his grandparents?"

I don't condone what Vivian did, especially since it was just to hurt me. But I doubt she wanted this. I knew she never would have sent Calvin there if she knew what kind of people they are.

"Now just a week ago, Vivian terminated Robert and Katrina's rights and gave Detective Benson custody again. Now I'm not saying that Detective Benson is the wrong person to be a guardian of the boy. She is a decorated NYPD Detective for the Special Victims Unit and both Calvin and she seem to have a bond. However, she did not even talk to her about the custody arrangements. Sure right now, it could be a good decision, even if she had been turned down for adoption in 2007..." I almost choked.

How did he know that? What the hell was he doing? I held Calvin closer. Maybe he was just throwing a curve ball in there so I wouldn't get to keep him. I hope the judge sees past all that even if she decides he is right about Vivian being unfit to decide what's best for Calvin.

"...but what's to say about how she feels tomorrow? Will she give custody to the next stranger she likes for that moment? Will she take away the custody because she is angry? Is she the right person to make that decision for her son? But I guess the big question is, was Vivian Arliss making the decision she thought was right for Calvin or herself?"

He sat down, finishing his side of argument.

I hate to admit it, but he was right in a way. I just hope that Langan can sway the judge to keep Calvin with me. Though I wasn't expecting it, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Okay, now I think we have established a few things. Vivian Arliss has some problems and has made mistakes, much like any other person. She had been wrong when she gave custody to his grandparents, as it was out of anger towards Detective Benson, because she blamed her for her girlfriend Sarah Hoyt's death. It was a wrong decision." Langan started out. "She has made mistakes, but another mistake is being here in this court room."

Okay, I think I like where Langan is going.

"When she made those decisions she was full of rage and had a problem with drugs. Now she is nine months sober and has deep regrets and guilt for what has happened to Calvin. She did not know what those people would be doing to Calvin..."

"And that makes it okay?" Rogers interjects.

"Mr. Rogers, I will give you the same warning I gave Mr. Langan." The judge warned before letting Langan continue his side of the argument.

"No, I am not condoning what Ms. Arliss did. She made a rash decision about her child's welfare in a wave of rage. I just want to put it into the record that she thought she was sending Calvin to good people. She was not intending to send her son to a pedophile. She was sending her son to family, whom were supposed to take care of him."

Langan was right. Vivian never would have done that if she had known what kind of people they are. The last thing she wanted was for him to be hurt like that.

"Now look. You see Calvin in here today with Detective Olivia Benson, whom more than anything wants to take care of him. You can clearly see that they care about each other. Like then, Calvin wants nothing more than to stay with Detective Benson. Though Vivian has made mistakes, Calvin shouldn't have to suffer once again for those mistakes. If you take away her rights, then you are prying Calvin away from the person that loves and cares for him. You are taking him away just like she did nine months ago."

I smile at Calvin. I love him so much. Maybe that would be enough to convince the judge that I should be able to keep him.

"Now please, don't think about Vivian's past mistakes. Think about the present. She is clean and has put Calvin back into the custody of someone who can and wants to take care of him. Olivia Benson is someone whom Calvin desperately wants to stay with. Don't punish Calvin for her mistakes. He has suffered enough."

Langan sits down.

That was the end of it.

The judge then sent everyone out of the room, except for me. I turned to Casey and Langan, whom Calvin was stay by until I was finished here.

The judge asked to hear my side. It was simple. I love Calvin and I want him to stay with me. I have never wanted anything more. Calvin is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want nothing more than to be able to love and care for him, permanently. I also am the best quipped to help him cope with what's happened.

I made it clear that I would do anything for him.

Calvin is not mine biologically, but he is every bit my son.

* * *

Calvin's POV

Olivia came out ten minutes later and told me the judge wanted to talk to me before we leave for the night. She told me just to tell her the truth and not be nervous. I went inside and sat down in front of her.

"Do you like living with Olivia?" She asks.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did you feel when you found out you wouldn't live with her anymore nine months ago?"

"I didn't understand at first. But I was angry and upset. I didn't want to leave her." I explained. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I was finally really happy. Olivia made me happy and my mom just came back and took that away from me. I still don't think I'll ever forgive her for that.

"Are you angry at your mother?"

"Yes. It was her fault."

"What was her fault?"

"Everything that happened. It only happened because her girlfriend died. I guess because she lost someone she loved, I had to too. It wasn't fair." I explained.

"You wanted to stay with Olivia?"

"More than anything. I begged her to let me stay. I would have done anything." I told her. "Olivia was the only one who ever loved me."

"What about your mom?"

"She never wanted me around." She said that a couple times to me when she was high and sometimes when she wasn't. I knew she never really wanted me around. I was just an inconvenience. If I had died, instead of Sarah, she probably wouldn't have cared; Olivia would have though.

"When your mother said she was sending you to your grandparents, do you think that she really was doing what was best for you?" She asks.

"No. She wasn't. I was happy, really happy. Olivia, she cared about me. She would listen to me, she would talk to me, she would play with me, she cooked for me, helped me with my homework, and she even took care of me when I got sick one time. My mom rarely, if ever did any of those things. Olivia loved me. If my mom was really doing what was right for me, she would have let me stay. But no, she wanted Olivia to feel her pain. She wanted her to hurt like she did when she lost her girlfriend." I explained.

I don't care if she gave birth to me, she will never be a mother to me.

Olivia is more than a mom than she will ever be.

Olivia loves me.

* * *

Olivia's POV

After Calvin came out, I took him back home. The judge would look over the evidence and arguments tonight and then she would make her decision; we have to go back tomorrow morning to hear her decision.

I felt terrified that I would lose Calvin again, but at the same time, I felt optimistic that the judge would side with Langan, that it was best for him to stay with me.

I tucked Calvin into bed around nine.

"Olivia?" Calvin asks once I had gotten up and turned out his lights. "Can you stay?"

I smiled and nodded.

I laid on the bed next to him and wrapped Calvin up in my arms. He quickly settled in, but he felt tense. I guess I wasn't the only one worried about tomorrow.

"Everything will be okay, Calvin," I tried to reassure him and myself as well. I then try to think of something say, but I was coming up with nothing.

"Olivia, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." I said as I stroked his hair back.

"Can you say it?" He asks and I smile warmly at him. I guess Vivian failed to tell him that much, if at all.

"I love you." I said and then tickled him. "So much." I whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. Calvin laughed and so did I.

"Are you tired?" Calvin asks after a moment.

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"Well, you gotta remember, I'm old." I said in a joking matter, which made the two of us laugh. "Well how about we go into my room and turn on HBO?" I offered. It'd be better than falling asleep on the couch and I'm sure one movie wouldn't hurt.

Calvin nodded.

He smiled at seeing him so happy. I hope tonight wouldn't be the last time I would see that smile.

* * *

The next day, I stood next to Casey and Elliot, keeping my arms tightly around Calvin as we waited for the judge to sit down. I looked over at Langan, whom seemed optimistic. Elliot seemed so too.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized.

Now here goes everything.

"Now after reviewing all the evidence presented, arguments from Rogers and Langan, but also from some questions I asked Detective Benson and Calvin Arliss, privately. I have come to the decision that Vivian Arliss is unfit to decide what is in the best interest of her son." She tells us.

Oh no.

"Hold on, that doesn't mean anything yet." Casey says, trying to help me not get to worked up, but Calvin was already clinging to me tightly. I was holding on like his life depended on it.

"What does that mean for Calvin Arliss?" Langan asks.

"I have reviewed everything and though, I think Ms. Benson does show good character and intentions for wanting to care for him, she is not a family member. I'm sorry, but I have no other choice, but to have Calvin Arliss put into foster care." She tells us.

"No!" Calvin exclaims while holding onto me tighter. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and tried not to cry myself, as Calvin started to.

This exactly what I was afraid of.

My worst nightmare. The worst case scenario.

Calvin couldn't stay with me.

"He needs to be taken into custody to be sorted into a foster home." This African American woman, whom approaches me says. I knew she was here to take him away from me. She was waiting for me to let go, but I didn't; I couldn't.

"I have to take him now." She says, as she starts to pry him out of my arms.

"No!" Calvin screams.

"No, please, don't take him." I begged with tears escaping my eyes. I couldn't bare it. I had just gotten him back and now they had to take him away? Why were they doing this? This doesn't hurt Vivian. It hurts Calvin & me. That's all that did. It hurt us.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, please, don't take him away again." I begged. I would do anything to keep this boy with me. Anything.

"I don't wanna go!" Calvin held onto me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take him." She says as she then pulls him from my arms and pulls him out of the court room by force as Calvin cries and screams for me to stop her.

"OLIVIA! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! NO! OLIVIA!" He screamed and sobbed.

Elliot came over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob.

Again. It happened again. Calvin was taken from me. Pried out of my arms and taken somewhere he doesn't want. I'm all alone again. I had that boy back in my life and he's ripped away just as quickly.

Why can't I for once win?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and plot.

* * *

Olivia's POV

_-December 22nd, 2010-_

I woke up the next morning after Elliot had taken me home after my meltdown at work. Cragen said I could take a few days if I wanted to, but I went to work anyways. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't sit there in that apartment. I hated the emptiness of it. I hated that every minute I felt like either crying or screaming. _I hated that I hate it there_.

I miss Calvin so much it hurts.

I got a coffee and went into work. I watched as everyone stared at me like I was about to break. Much like they did yesterday when Elliot took me home. They are probably just sitting there, waiting for me to just scream at them or something. It's irritating. But I have to ignore it.

Elliot comes in shortly and stares at me before I ask what's up.

"I thought you were told to take a few days."

"I was told I _could_. That means it's optional." I clarified. I knew Cragen meant for me to actually take the time off, but I found a loophole and I'm taking advantage of it.

"Liv"

"El." I sighed before turning to him. He was giving me that irritating Elliot Stabler look. He wanted me to go home and I had a feeling he would try to convince me to go home. "I just can't go back to that apartment right now." I said, seriously. God, I sounded like I was going to break down right then and there. I didn't want to. Especially since I'm standing in front of more people than just Elliot.

"I could stay there with you, so it's not empty." Elliot offers.

"That would only solve one issue."

"What does that mean?" Elliot asks me, not understanding what I meant. But he wouldn't. He had five beautiful children with his wife. He had his own children. He would never know what it is like to take care of a child, bond with them, and just when you feel so happy with them in your life, they get taken away from you.

Elliot will never know what it is like to miss that child so much that it hurts; that's how I felt.

"I can't sit there. I can't sleep. I just can't be there. All I do is think about Calvin and I _can't_." I said my voice breaking a bit. I cleared my throat.

Before Elliot could respond the phone rang. He picked up the call and then we headed into Queens. Elliot refused to tell me what the call was about and then when we arrived, he told me to stay in the car. I shook it off and didn't listen.

I'm here and he didn't want me here. He thinks I am too fragile to be working and that I should just go home.

He's _wrong_.

I can work. I can function. I can do this.

"I go inside and standing on the stairs were three children. One African American boy, probably no older than six, a white girl with wavy blonde hair whom was probably closer to eight, and then an Asian girl, whom could be in her early teens. Elliot and I walk into another room where there was a blanket on the floor. In the room was a woman, somewhere in her late thirties with brown hair, and another girl, whom looked about fifteen. She was sitting on the floor next to the blanket, tears rolling down her face and a bruise on her forehead.

"What happened?" Elliot asks.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my home!?" The woman screamed.

"We're the police." I say as both Elliot and I pull out our badges to show her.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler. Now we got a call from this address..." Elliot didn't get to finish explaining before the woman glared and cut us off again.

"I didn't call. Now get out!"

"One of your kids must have." I pointed out.

"I guess not that one." Elliot said looking down at the blanket on the floor. The only thing not covered were the legs which shows bared feet and blue jeans. I crouched down, even with Elliot's attempts to stop me, and I uncovered the body.

It was a boy. Short brown hair, white, with multiple bruises and cuts all over his body. He looked no older than thirteen at most, but he was most likely in between the ages of 10-12. There was a big gash on his head.

I felt sick.

Elliot went over to the girl whom then started to sob as I had lifted the blanket.

"Did you call the police?" Elliot asks and the girl nods.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"YOU SHUT UP BITCH!" The woman then screams as she moves towards the girl. I grab her before she can even get close to the girl as Elliot stands in front of the girl, protectively.

"You don't touch her." I warned, holding her back before the woman smacked me, but I didn't let go of her. I then handcuffed her. Either way now, we had her for assaulting a police officer and murder.

"What's your name sweetie?" Elliot asks the girl.

"Sarah"

"Tell us what happened Sarah."

"Mikey wasn't feeling well. He had been feeling sick all week, but momma got mad because he wouldn't eat all the breakfast she made. She says we cannot waste food. She brought him in here to _punish_ him." She explained and I felt sick again as I turned to look at the woman.

"And what does she do as punishment?"

"Whips with her belt." Sarah admits. "She made him take his shirt off and he kept crying. Momma kicked him in the stomach. He threw up and she hit him on the head. He hit the floor hard. He wouldn't wake up."

She started to cry.

"THE LITTLE BASTARD DESERVED IT! ALL OF THESE LITTLE BRATS NEED TO BE DISAPLINED!" She screamed and that's when I put her into the car outside. I read her rights and then locked the car door before going back inside. As Elliot talked to the girl, Sarah, and the other children, I stared at that dead body.

I just stared.

_He looks like Calvin._

Elliot came back over to me.

"Well?" I ask.

"Mikey is her newest foster child. According to the kids..."

"He's her punching bag." I continued for him. It was obvious. Though the kids were afraid of her too, I didn't see any or at least, as many, bruises on them as I did on this boy. She liked to beat him. Did she just take the pleasure on hurting this boy. For god sakes, he was sick. I don't understand how people could take in children and treat them like garbage.

"How old is he?" I then asked.

"Eleven."

 _Same age as Calvin_.

Not only that, he looked similar. This little boy, he reminds me of Calvin. Not only because of his features and age, but because of that bitch of a mother.

I felt like I wanted to be sick. I felt like I wanted to cry; maybe both.

I needed to get out of here.

"Liv, we should go call it in." Elliot says and I nodded. I needed to get out of here. But first I crouch down and cover the boy up. As we walked outside, I had this urge to punch that woman. I had the urge to give her a piece of my mind. People like her, what they do to kids, it just makes me _so angry_.

"Olivia." Elliot takes my arm. "Breathe."

I huffed.

"People like her make me sick." I breathed.

"It's always tough with kids." Elliot says.

"That woman chooses to bring kids into her home. People like her, they just hurt and belittle these kids to no end. That boy was sick..." I could barely even get the words out. "She should have been taking care of him, not punishing him."

Elliot wrapped me into a hug.

After a couple seconds, I pushed him away. I took in a breath.

"I think I need to go home." I told him.

_I shouldn't be here._

Elliot seemed to agree. But I knew from the minute that I walked in this morning, that he thought I should not be here. But he was right. All I could think about with that dead boy is Calvin. All I could think about with that woman was Vivian. I thought about is how Vivian probably treated him.

I wasn't ready to handle something like this after losing Calvin.

But I can just hope he's in a better place than that boy was; I just hope Calvin is happy.

* * *

Elliot's POV

_-Present-_

After the hearing, I drove Olivia home. The drive to her apartment was silent. But she had a hard day. By the time I had pulled up in front of her apartment, I was too late to realize maybe taking Olivia here wasn't the best idea. I remember the first time she lost Calvin, she barely wanted to be there.

But before I could do anything else, Olivia got out of the car and went inside her apartment building. I got out of the car to follow her but she closed the door in my face.

I sighed.

This was hard on her. I knew it would be. She had just got Calvin back and then quickly, she lost him again. I guess saying that it was hard on her, would be an understatement.

I knocked on the door.

I waited two minutes and there was no answer.

"Liv!" I called as I knocked again.

Still nothing.

I pressed my head up against the door. I could hear something, so I knew she could hear me. She probably thought I was overreacting, but I wasn't. She wouldn't be in a good place right now. It'd be good if she wasn't left alone, at least for the time being.

I knocked again.

"Liv!" I called, louder this time. I did it again, when I could hear no movement coming towards the door. I pounded harder. "Liv! I know you can hear me!"

Finally the door was opened.

She didn't say a thing. She opened the door and walked back into the kitchen. She poured herself, what seemed to be, _another_ glass of wine. I stared at her as she drank, looking at me as if she were emotionless. I guess I was right in thinking that she shouldn't be left alone.

"What?" Olivia asked, noticing that I didn't approve of what she was doing.

"Do you really think you should be drinking?" I asked.

"Why not?" She replied and then took another sip.

"Liv, I know what happened today isn't what you or Calvin wanted—"

I stopped myself. That was stupid thing to say. Of course she didn't want Calvin taken from her and put into foster care. She wanted him here. Calvin wanted to stay with her; I'm an idiot.

"—look, I know this is hard—"

"Oh just shut up with the big inspiration speech about how this is hard but it'll get better crap!" Olivia exclaimed as she put her glass down and poured herself some more. I then took the bottle and the glass from her. I don't know how much she has had—she doesn't seem drunk, just pissed off—but I don't want her to get there.

"Liv, we can fight this." I tried to offer something to here.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia scoffed. "What are you going to say? It's like they said I'm not a family and since Vivian can't just hand me custody, I have no legal standing."

"You could—" I'm almost glad she cut me off as I didn't even know what I was going to suggest.

"What? Try to get him back? Adopt him? As far as they see it, I'm not prime parent material. It's never going to happen." Olivia said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Just go." Olivia said, not looking at me.

I knew what this was. She was hiding behind all the anger she had towards the system and everything that had to do with Calvin being taken from her.

I sat down next to her.

"I told you to go."

"No." I told her and she glares at me.

"Olivia." I said and she eventually turned to look at me. "I am _so sorry_. I know you love him and I know you miss him. I'm so sorry this happened. But hiding behind that anger towards the system and for some reason, me, is _not_ going to help."

Olivia then started to cry.

I wrapped her up in my arms and held her as she cried.

"We were happy." She said in a sob.

"I know. Even after all that boy has been through, you somehow managed to make him forget about that. You made him happy. And I could see how happy he made you." I said, holding her close.

"It's like the world's against me. I'm finally happy. _Really happy_. But then it's gone. Losing Calvin the first time, not knowing where he was or if he was okay, was hard. But _this_ —I lost him again. I don't know if I can handle it." Olivia cried.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't find the words to say, not that they would help. It's not like I could just go kidnap Calvin and bring him here; though I wish I could. I hated seeing Olivia like this. If I could bring Calvin back to her, I would; but I can't.

All I could do is hold her while she cries, wishing that boy could be back in her arms.

I couldn't tell her anything to make her feel better, but one thing for sure is that I was going to do something to help Olivia and Calvin.

* * *

Olivia's POV

In the morning when I woke up, Elliot was gone. I knew he must have left sometime after I fell asleep. I sat up and huffed. I wrapped a blanket around me as I slowly walked down the hallway and to Calvin's empty room. I feel like I'm still in a nightmare. He's gone again. I lost him again.

I was stupid.

I was stupid to think that Calvin being here would have lasted. It was stupid to think I could have the one thing that I wanted more than anything. I was never meant to be happy.

I guess that means I'm not meant to have Calvin.

I laid down on Calvin's bed and closed my eyes. I just wish I could see him. Just once more because who knows if I will ever get that chance again. I just want to want hug him once last time. I've lost hope of him ever being able to stay with me, but all I want is to see him once more to say goodbye.

That's something we never got.

I closed my eyes and opened them at the sound of someone knocking on my door. I got up, keeping the blanket around me, while I went to answer the door.

It was Elliot, whom was bringing me a coffee.

"I brought you your favorite." He says, holding the cup out to me. I take it and then walk back inside without saying a word. I sit down on the couch and take a sip.

"Thanks." I said. I don't know why he thought on leaving just to get some coffee.

"Did you sleep?" He asks.

"I think you know the answer."

"I meant how." He elaborated.

"Not very well." I admitted.

"Well you should get dressed." Elliot comments. "We need to go."

"El, there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere." I replied. The only thing I wanted to do was crawl back into bed. I don't know if I'll sleep, but either way I'll think about him. It's stupid, feeling sorry for myself, but I can't help that I miss him. The last thing I wanted to do was go out.

"I think you're going to want to come with me." Elliot insists.

"Why would I?" I ask. I seriously doubt he's going anywhere I want to go.

"Because I still have to get Calvin's statement."

And it appeared I was wrong again.

"I'll go get dressed."

* * *

I walked next to Elliot up these brick steps that lead to this big house, that seemed a bit old. It was made of bricks and the house was about three stories. One of the windows seemed to be broken. I wonder if the inside looks any better than the outside. As we get up to the door, we step back as two older boys run out past us. I took a breath as Elliot then pushed the button for the door bell.

A woman with long red hair and green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler." Elliot tells her and we show her our badges.

"What can I do for you officers?" She asks while leaning against the side of the doorway and crossing her arms as she then pulled out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and then lit it.

"We understand Calvin Arliss was moved here last night." I say, trying not to make a face as she smoked.

"Yes."

"We need to talk to him." Elliot tells her.

"Did he do something?" She says. I don't like the look that appears on her face when she assumes we were here to talk to Calvin as if he were a suspect for a crime.

"We're from the Special Victims Unit, he is a victim in an on-going rape investigation. We need to get his statement." Elliot explains.

"Oh." She nods, her expression quickly changing. She turns around to walk inside and leads us to a living room. It had a beat-up couch and a TV. I looked at the pictures of the wall, most of which were of her alone. "I'll get him for you." I look as a bunch of kids go through the other rooms. How many kids did she have here? I wondered how she treats them. Mostly because I'm worried about Calvin's well-being; I had a bad feeling about this place.

"OLIVIA!" I look up at hearing Calvin's voice. I see him running towards me. I open my arms and hold him close, tightly in my arms. I smile and let out a slow breath; I couldn't be happier to see him.

"I'll give you guys some alone time. Let me know when you are done." The woman, Rachel, says bitterly before leaving. I looked back down at Calvin, whom was hanging onto me.

"I missed you." Calvin says.

I smiled. It's only been what? 24 hours at most and he already misses me?

"I miss you too."

"Why are you here?"

"Well Elliot had to get the rest of your statement and he thought you'd like it better if I came along." I told him. Though Elliot also did it to make me feel better. I had to admit, I did feel better; at least for now. I laid back on the couch and Calvin laid against me. I kept my arms around him. He didn't want to let go and frankly, I didn't want him to either.

"I'll give you two a minute." Elliot comments before giving Calvin and I some space.

"Did you sleep?" I ask.

"Not really." Calvin answers. I could tell. He looked tired.

"Well, besides that are you doing okay?" I ask. Calvin just shrugged. Well that told me a whole lot. I wasn't sure how to interpret that response.

"I'm hungry." Calvin eventually says. "Olivia, do you have anything?"

I pick up my bag that was on the floor. Sometimes I have chocolate in there, so maybe there might be something. I dug through and found a candy bar. I handed it to Calvin to have. He dug into it as if he were starving. Did they not feed him in this place?

Elliot came back over.

"You ready to talk Calvin?" Elliot asked. Calvin hesitated, but then nodded. I squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay. I knew this was hard to talk about. "Take your time." Added Elliot, as he knew Calvin should take his time to go through it. And the more time he took, the more time we had together.

Calvin went through everything. It was hard to listen to, but I had to be there for Calvin. But with every detail, it gave me more determination to nail these bastards in court. I will do everything possible to make sure they are in there for life.

After Calvin was finished going through everything, he started to cry. I held him close in my arms and tried to reassure him. I wish I could have rescued him. I wish I could have saved him.

"It's okay, Calvin. It's okay." I soothed.

There was a knock and Rachel was back. She looked pissed off, for some reason. Maybe she thought we were taking too long. Something is off about her. I don't know what it is but I don't like her.

"Are you two done with him?" She asks.

"Just a few more minutes." Elliot says.

"Please hurry. The other boys want to show Calvin around the area." She said, but I didn't exactly buy what she was saying. She left us alone again.

"Olivia, we do have to go."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, OLIVIA!" Calvin screamed, holding onto me tighter.

"Calvin, it's okay."

"No, it's not! I don't like it here! I hate it! They're terrible to me and—I don't wanna stay here!" Calvin said frantically. "Please, I'll do anything. I wanna go with you." He looked up at me. He had fear and tears in his eyes. It broke my heart to see that. I wanted nothing more than to take him away from here. But I can't. He has to stay here. There's nothing I can do.

"I wish you could." I said.

"Please don't leave me, Olivia."

"I don't want to. But I have to." I said, standing up. It took everything I had to get myself to push Calvin off of me. I could see how much that hurt him. I don't want him to think I don't want him. I ran my fingers through his hair as I crouched down to him.

"You have to stay here. But I will come back and see you soon. I promise." My voice started to break. I didn't want to leave him here, but I had no choice.

Calvin hugged me tightly. I shut my eyes, wishing I didn't have to let him go.

"Let's go Calvin!" Rachel burst through the doors and demanded.

"I love you." I whispered before Calvin was forced to go with Rachel. She walked away with him and I sighed. I knew one thing for sure after today: I wasn't going to let Calvin stay here.

I have to get him out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot

* * *

Calvin's POV

_-December 20th, 2010-_

We had arrived in Vermont in the morning. My mom didn't even stay for the trip. She just took off. I huffed. She took me away from the person I wanted to be with because she says she loves me and then doesn't even bother to stay with me until I get to my grandparents?

I didn't speak to case worker. He was just as bad as my mom. He's the one that helped take me away. I don't care if that's his job. Couldn't he have given me a minute more with Olivia?

I miss her so much already.

"You'll love it here." He tells me before knocking. His way of reassuring me, I guess.

It wasn't working. Mostly because I did not want to be here. There was only one place I really wanted to be. That was in New York with Olivia. These people will probably be too old to want to do anything fun, unlike Olivia who played with me a lot.

A really older woman answered the door. She smiled at me, but there was something about her that scared me. Then, I wasn't sure why. She seemed like the typical nice old lady or grandma. What's scary about it?

_But it didn't take me long to find out._

"Mister and Miss Drecker?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Paul Verecca. We spoke on the phone." He says.

"Right."

"Well, this Calvin. Your grandson."

"Right."

"May we come in? Where is Mister Drecker?" He asks. I wondered that myself. Though a part of me was hoping he was dead. Then maybe they could deem her unfit to look after me since she seemed really old. I hoping that was a way back to Olivia; I would have given anything to go back to her.

We stepped inside. Then a younger looking man came out. I didn't like the way he looked at me either. I just had this feeling that something was off about these people.

_I hate that I was right._

"Our grandson." My grandmother tells him.

"Kevin, right?"

"Calvin." I corrected.

"Okay."

I turned to Paul when he said he was going to leave. I didn't want him to leave me here, especially all alone with these people. They scared me and not only that, I didn't want to stay here. I just wanted to be with Olivia. _Why couldn't they just listen to what I had to say?_

"Call me if you need anything." Paul pats my shoulders before leaving.

"I'm going out for a beer." Is what my grandfather says once Paul had left. I glanced at the clock that was on the wall. Wasn't it a bit early for that? But I guess if it's never too early for my mom take her pills, then it's never too early for a drink.

I hope he doesn't drink too much. I hate the smell of alcohol.

Another thing I miss about living with Olivia. She never smelled like beer like my mom did a lot. She also never was all out of it like my mom was after she took a lot of her pills.

My grandmother takes me to my bedroom.

"Now, let's see the rest of the house." She says as I plopped down onto my bed.

"No."

"I said—"

"Just go away!" I said, all I wanted to be was alone.

I felt her grab the back of my shirt and then she smacked me hard across the face. I stared at her in shock.

"You don't _ever_ raise your voice." She told me. It sounded like a threat. I didn't think I was that loud. Was I yelling? I didn't think I was. And I thought she would have understood this change was a bit hard; but I was wrong.

"I-I'm tired—" I tried to explain then why I just wanted to be left alone and why I wasn't up to seeing the rest of the house, but then she slapped me again; harder this time.

"Consider this your warning." She said before letting me fall back onto the bed. Now, I knew it was a threat.

"You don't ever say 'no'" That was the last thing she said to me before leaving the room.

I laid on the bed and brought my knees to my chest. I let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry. I knew there was something wrong with her. Why did hit me? Would she hit me like that again?

But I didn't know then, is that I would have begged for her to do that to me again.

_That slap was the best punishment I ever got._

* * *

_-October 3rd, 2011-_

I was brought to that foster home that night.

I didn't say a word, even when the case worker tried to talk to me. I just pressed my head up against the window and cried as she drove. Why does this always happen to me? _I thought the judge was going to help me? Why did she do the one thing I didn't want._

She stopped in front of a big house that seemed pretty old. It reminded me of something I saw in a horror movie once; that had scared me to death for a week; and that was only a movie.

The case worker opened the door.

"I promise you'll love it here." She says.

I spit at her.

I was _not_ going to _love_ it here. The only place I wanted to be was with Olivia. She was the only person that really wanted me. She loved me. And they took me away from her.

 _No one would love me_.

"Let's go." She pulled me out of the car. I guess that pissed her off, but I didn't care. I dragged my feet, following behind her up the stairs to the house. She knocked first and then rang the door bell when nobody answered. This woman with long red hair came out.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at her and then at me.

I didn't like her already.

"Rachel, this is Calvin." She said.

"Right. You're a bit early." Rachel said. Would that be a problem? Maybe she will actually check to make sure she's not leaving me with a psycho? "Do you need to step inside?" The woman asked, almost sounding worried.

 _Maybe I wouldn't be staying here_.

I smile a bit. I didn't want to. I didn't like her just from knowing her a minute. The case worker was about the step inside the house when her cell phone started to ring. She answered it and was only there for maybe thirty seconds.

"Actually I have to go." She said.

I guess I thought wrong; I should have known nothing goes the way I want it to.

Rachel pulls me inside and I almost tripped. Once inside, I noticed how dirty and cluttered this place was. Then my ears were filled with the sound of screaming. I wanted to hold my ears, it was so loud.

"QUIET!" Rachel screamed, which startled me; it got quiet after that. She then pulled me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. The bed was small and looked really old, but I guess it was better than just an old dirty mattress. I put my bag onto the bed.

"STEPHEN!" The woman, Rachel, just screamed.

In less then ten seconds is when this tall boy with red hair stood in the door way.

"Yes, Miss Rachel?" He asks. Do we have to call her that?

"This is Callum. I want you to show him around, introduce him to the other boys, and make sure he understands the house rules." She tells him and I huffed. She couldn't even get my name right? She had only heard it a minute ago.

"Yes, ma'am." He agrees as the woman left the room.

"So what's your actual name? She always gets them wrong the first time." He asks me.

"Calvin."

"She called me Stefan, my first night here. Don't worry, she'll learn it." He tells me and I grin a bit, but it quickly went away. "Come on, I'll show you around the house."

I slowly follow him outside. He walked me all around the house which had a huge tree in the middle of the backyard. Then there was a garden on each sides of the steps to get to the back door. On one side, there were flowers, and on the other, there were vegetables. As we were about to leave the back, this shorter boy wearing a blue plaid shirt that was too big for him got in our way.

"Who's the shrimp?"

"Go away, Billy." Stephen tells him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Stevie, I could tell Miss Rachel where you are _really_ going tomorrow." The boy, Billy, replied as we started to walk past him. Stephen stopped. He looked frustrated. He took a deep breath and turned to face him again.

"Calvin."

"Go do the dishes." Billy says.

"Miss Rachel said I have to—"

"I mean tonight, dumbass." Billy cuts him off.

"It's your turn. I did them yesterday and the day before that. I'm not doing them again. I have work to do tonight." Stephen tells him.

"Well you'll be sorry..." He trails off.

"Billy, I've done them for you for two days. That's enough. I have to finish my project for school. If I don't—" Stephen tried to explain, but then Billy cut him off again.

"...if you don't, Miss Rachel will have your ass and blah. She'll have more than that if she finds out you are really going to see Cindy instead of working on a group project." Billy smirked. I looked up at Stephen, who looked frustrated, angry, but also defeated.

"Fine."

"Don't worry, you can always stay up till three in the morning to finish." Billy laughed before walking away.

"Come on, Calvin." He showed me inside the house and then Miss Rachel told him to take me outside to help pick vegetables from the garden. Apparently she would be using them to make dinner. Stephen showed me how and then slowly, we picked them.

"What was he talking about before?" I ask.

"Who? Billy?"

I nodded.

"I told Miss Rachel I was going to be gone all day because of a study group, but I'm going to see my girlfriend, Cindy." Stephen explains. "Billy snoops around and when he finds out things, he'll use it to blackmail you into doing stuff. So try and avoid him as much as possible."

I nodded.

"Wouldn't he just tell Rachel?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's the worst thing he could do." Stephen says.

"Why?" I ask. I didn't understand why. Would she do something? What would she do if she found out about that?

"Lift up the back of my shirt." Stephen said without giving me an answer. I guess he wanted to show me something. I gripped the shirt with my fingers and then slowly lifted it up. I almost gasped at seeing the scars and bruises all over his back.

_Did Rachel do all that?_

"Did she—"

"Yes."

"What for?" I ask, almost afraid to. This seemed awfully familiar. But I'm used to my grandfather beating me. He would beat me. Sometimes my grandmother would, but mostly he would hurt me. It's strange it being a woman. Could it be just as bad or worse?

"Different things." Stephen said as he pulled down his shirt quickly. "Just remember to follow all the rules. Do whatever she says and make sure to never make her angry. When she gets angry is when it really hurts."

He shivered a bit and so did I.

"One more thing Calvin." Stephen spoke up as we stood up to take the vegetables inside for Rachel. "Make to call her Miss Rachel or ma'am."

I gulped.

* * *

The night went by for the most part alright. I did whatever she told me and made sure not to do anything stupid. I didn't want any accidents. I didn't want to chance making her angry because I was afraid she might do what she did to Stephen. I have an idea of how he got those scars. I don't want anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore.

I was doing alright. Or at least, I was surviving. Until that night.

"OLIVIA!" I woke up from a nightmare, screaming for Olivia. I had a bad dream I was back with my grandparents. I wanted her to come and rescue me again. I screamed for her and sat up in the bed. Before I could process being awake and in the foster home, not in my grandparent's or Olivia's house, I was thrown out of bed, against a wall.

"Ow." I groaned as I rubbed the top of my head. I looked up and saw Billy.

"Oh does little Colin want his mommy?"

"Calvin." I groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Rachel burst in.

"He was screaming so loud, Miss Rachel." Billy said and while she was glaring at me, I noticed him smirk at me. He leaned against my bed for a second before moving forward, looking like he jumped out of his skin. "EW! HE WET THE BED!"

I then felt it.

I did.

Oh no, why did I do that?

"Son of a bitch!" Rachel groaned before dragging me by my hair into the bathroom. She turned the tube on and threw a few things at me; one of which, including the soiled sheets. "Start scrubbing. You'll stay in here until those sheets are spotless." She said before slamming the door shut.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and started to scrub the sheets. It didn't seem to be getting any better as I continued to wash and scrub them. How long is this going to take? Am I going to be here all night? Why did I do this?

I cried as I continued to scrub.

I stopped when I heard the door open. Was she back to yell at me for crying? But then I saw it wasn't Rachel, instead it was Stephen.

"You okay?" He asks and I shake my head, after whipping the tears with the sleeve of my shirt. He then sets some clothes down on the toilet.

"What are those for? Do they need to be cleaned?" I ask.

"I figured you might want to get out of those clothes." Stephen says. "You change over there and I'll scrub."

I didn't know what to say.

"I won't look. I swear." He adds. I get up and go in the corner of the bathroom. I get out of the soiled clothes and put on the fresh ones. I felt a little better. I then put the soiled clothes in the tub so I could scrub those. I guess I have to clean those too.

I look up at seeing that Stephen wasn't leaving.

"Sorry, I woke you." I said. He must have been up because of that.

"You didn't." He tells me. "I had just finished my project when I heard you scream and then Billy told me what happened."

I looked away. This is humiliating. It was stupid. Why did I do that? I'm twelve not a two year old.

"Calvin, it's okay. It happens." Stephen says.

I didn't really believe him, well I guess he's right, but I still hate that I did it.

"Why don't you lay down and get some sleep while I scrub? I'm not tired, so I can do it. I've had practice and can probably do it faster." Stephen offers but I shake my head.

"No, it's my mess—"

"Calvin, you'll need your sleep for the morning." Stephen says. Right, he won't be here and I'm sure now Rachel is going to be on me while Billy tries to make my life miserable.

I laid down on the floor. It was cold, but it wasn't that bad. I've done it before when I was still living with my grandparents.

"So who's Olivia? Is that your mom?" Stephen after a while asks.

"No." I said. I wish she was.

"Who is she?

"The only person that cared about me." I said honestly. I wish she was my mom. Then maybe I would be at her apartment with her instead of here. I miss her so much. "She's a cop. She took care of me but she's not my real mom, so they took me away and brought me here."

"Was she nice?"

"She was the best." I said. I wanted to cry because I missed her so much.

"Do you miss her?"

I whimpered as I nodded.

"It'll be okay. Soon, it won't hurt as much anymore." Stephen said, but that didn't make me feel any better. It didn't help at all. It just made things worse. I just wanted Olivia. I didn't want to live here with Rachel and these other boys. Though Stephen is nice, the only place I want to be is with Olivia. I felt okay when I was with her.

Now I'm not okay.

* * *

_-Present-_

The next day I woke up and Stephen had made my bed up with new sheets and put me on it to sleep. I woke up at the sound of Rachel's screams. She made me set the table for breakfast. I wasn't allowed to have any; my second part of my punishment for earlier. I didn't get any dinner last night either as I'm allergic to sesame seeds, which she had put in the food. She refused to make anything else.

After that she made me go scrub the bathroom floors. I felt tired and also exhausted from the all scrubbing. By the time I finished, she came in and dragged me downstairs.

I thought she was taking me to do something else, but then I saw Olivia. I ran into her arms. I almost couldn't believe she was here.

She gave me some food and I laid there in her arms. I felt safe in her arms. I felt happy.

Apparently they were there not to rescue me, but to get the rest of my statement about what my grandparents did to me. I didn't even care; I was just happy to see Olivia. I wasn't really wanting to talk about the details, but I did it so I could just lay there in Olivia's arms instead of getting pulled away to get yelled at and do who knows what else.

I told them, slowly. I wanted to stay here with them for as long as possible. I felt so tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I knew if I did, she would leave me.

Why did she have to leave me?

"Are you two done with him?" Rachel barges in and asks. I grasp onto Olivia, tightly. I was afraid of her pulling me away.

"A few more minutes." Elliot tells her.

"Please hurry it up. The other boys want to show Calvin around." She said. I gripped her tighter. I already saw the place. Stephen showed me around yesterday. What does she really mean? Were the boys going to do something to me? Was she going to do something to me?

_I don't really want to know._

"Olivia, we do need to go."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, OLIVIA!" I screamed. She couldn't leave me here. Why was she going to leave me again? Why can't she just take me home with her? That's all I want. I'd do anything just to go with her.

"Calvin, it's okay." Olivia said. Why does she always say it was going to be okay when it's not? It's never okay. Once she leaves me, everything goes wrong.

"NO, IT'S NOT! I HATE IT HERE! THEY'RE TERRIBLE TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! Please, don't leave me here." I begged.

"I don't _want_ to. But I _have_ to." Olivia said. Why did she have to? This isn't fair. I was safe with her. I'm not safe here. Why can't she just take me with her? Olivia then pushes me out of her arms. Why did she do that?

 _She doesn't want you_.

I wanted to cry; my lip began to quiver.

Olivia crouched down to look at me, no longer than a second later.

"You have to stay but I will come back to see you soon. I promise." Olivia tells me and I throw my arms around her as I began to cry.

"Let's go Calvin!" Rachel burst in and said; she sounded angry; I felt scared.

"I love you." Olivia whispered to me just before Rachel grabbed me and pried me out of her arms and away. I wanted to just run back to her. I would've tried, but I knew that would be useless. Olivia wouldn't take me with her and that would just earn me a beating or something. Olivia was going to leave me here no matter what; maybe I should give up on the idea of ever being truly rescued.

Rachel dragged me away so I could do the dishes and then clean the bedrooms. After that was finished, she didn't care what I did as long as I didn't break anything. I went outside and sat against the front of this giant pine tree. I whimpered. I felt so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I missed Olivia so much already, but that didn't matter. She was never going to get me out of here; she wasn't going to rescue me. I'm left all alone here with this horrible woman; maybe she doesn't really want me.

"Oh look, he's a crybaby." I look up at feeling something hard hit me in the head; It was a small rock. I see Billy and a few other boys standing in front of me, so I wipe my tears.

"Go away." I said.

"Hey, don't be rude. We just wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with us." Billy says, but I don't trust him. Stephen said not to trust him. He just liked to blackmail people into doing whatever he wanted to avoid getting punished by Rachel.

"Leave me alone!" I said. Even if he was telling the truth, I wasn't in any mood for playing games. I was too upset and tired. I just wanted to be alone. I got up and walked past them. But quickly I feel my arm being pulled back. It hurt. Then the other boys, following behind Billy, drag me behind the big tree I had been sitting under.

"Now we were just trying to be nice." Billy claimed. "Now I think we'll play a different game instead."

The two older boys held me down hard against the ground. I tried to get out of their grasp and get away, but it was useless. They were both bigger and stronger than me. I couldn't get away. I looked over at Billy as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

I felt scared.

"The new game is called 'Try Not to Scream'" Billy adds after he took a puff.

"Wait—No—Stop!" I pleaded as he pulled up my shirt. He then put the lit end of the cigarette on my chest. I screamed and then Billy slapped me in the face.

"You're not supposed to scream." Billy said after taking another puff.

"Please—don't—"

He put the lit cigarette on my chest five more times and I screamed for each one of them. One of my boys had to cover my mouth so no one could hear me. It burned. It hurt so badly. I cried and begged for him to stop, but he didn't. He then moved onto my arms. He said, if I didn't stop screaming, then he wouldn't stop. I tried, but it hurt so badly. I couldn't stop myself. I screamed and cried out for Olivia, wishing she would stop them. I just wanted it to stop.

I lost count after a while.

The last time he held the cigarette to my arm, I bit my tongue, trying with everything I had not to scream. Tears ran down my face. It felt like he was holding it there forever. It was so long but eventually he put it out.

"You win. Now that wasn't so hard." Billy said with a laugh as I laid there, with tears going down my face. "That was fun Cal. Now remember, you can't tell Miss Rachel or else I'll tell you were smoking weed. She'll get the belt out then."

He laughed as he walked away.

I wanted to get up but it hurt too much to move. I wanted to scream that it hurt. I want to sob so loudly that the neighbors would hear and help me, but I can't.

No one is going to help me.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel tried to get me to do something—I can't remember what—but I didn't want to move. I had finally been able to move to go inside. I had made it to my bedroom and was in bed. I was crying. I just wanted to lay there and cry for hours. I was in so much pain. But she wanted me to do something and demanded to know why I couldn't. So I told her I got burned by Billy; she didn't believe me. So like Billy said, she beat me with her belt. It hurt a lot. It added to the pain I was feeling from those burns.

Then she made me mop the kitchen floor.

I force myself to do it, afraid of the punishment of disobeying.

She then beat me when I finished as I had accident knocked over one her plates, that shattered all over the floor. She then made me clean up the mess.

I forced myself to do it no matter how much pain I was in.

She didn't let me have dinner as she doesn't reward liars with food; I didn't lie, but she didn't believe me. I guess that counts as lying in her eyes.

It was dark out. It had and was still snowing outside as I could see in the window now. It probably was freezing out there. I guess I should be grateful to have a roof over my head; though I'm not. This place sucks. I hate the kids and I hate Rachel.

"I hate it here." I said as I crashed onto my bed.

"Colin, go take out the trash." Rachel tells me and I sigh. I'm too exhausted and in too much pain to argue or even correct her on my name. I take the trash out to the curb. I pant for a minute once I had done so as my limbs were aching. I slowly approached the front door only to find that it was locked. Did Billy lock me out?

"Hello? Can someone let me in?" I called.

"Since you hate this house so much, you can sleep outside with the garbage tonight." I hear Rachel say and then a second later the porch light goes out.

I sat down on the porch where it was dry. I began to shiver. I was only wearing a long sleeve and some sweat pants. I also had wet socks on as I had the stupid idea I was only going to be out here for a few minutes. I didn't think I'd need shoes or a jacket to keep warm. I sat there for a while before easing into laying down on the porch. The wind started to blow towards me. It was so cold. Some snow that was falling even came onto me. But I didn't move to another spot. I was in too much pain. After a while of lying there, just shivering and being in agony, my eyes felt heavy.

Would I would die here tonight?

Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

I wouldn't hurt anymore.

Maybe it would be better if I was dead; no one loved me anyways.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I had called and tried catching anyone that could help me. I needed to get Calvin out of that foster home as soon as possible. But no one was really letting me have the time of day. I was frustrated. I don't even really care about Calvin staying with me as long as he is in a place where he isn't at harm; I know he isn't safe there.

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Elliot asks me as he puts a coffee on my desk. I had thrown myself into work. It's not like I had a kid to take care of now; I have tons of time on my hands that needs to be wasted.

"What would give you that idea?" I ask.

"I mean, foster homes can be rough but it's been one day. Are you sure the kid isn't just saying that because he really just wants to go with you?" Elliot questions. I almost laugh at the allegation. I mean, I know Calvin wants to be with me as much as I want him to, but I know he wouldn't make that up; I believe him.

"El, you didn't see that look in his eyes." I told him. I knew that he was scared. I had to get him out of there and away from that women.

"Liv, there's nothing more you can do tonight. You should go home and get some sleep. Then you could go check on Calvin tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine." Elliot tells me. I sighed and was about to get up when my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

I answered.

"Olivia Benson."

"Are you that cop?" A young male voice asks.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" I ask.

"My name is Stephen and your card was in his pocket."

"Calvin?" I asked. It had to be him.

"Yeah. He talked about you. He talked about this cop, whom actually cared about him. Her name was Olivia, so I'm assuming that's the person I'm talking to."

"Yes, this is her. Did something happen? What's going on?" I ask as I glance at my watch. It was almost two in-the-morning. Why would someone be calling me about Calvin at this time? Oh god, something has to be wrong.

"He's hurt. Badly."

"What happened?" I asked again, more serious this time.

"I-I don't know. I've been gone all day and I just got back and found him outside." The boy, Stephen explained. He sounded scared too. "You need to hurry. I d-don't know what to do."

"Help is on the way."

"Get a bus and cops to the Wilkin's foster home." I said as I hung up and quickly put on my coat. I called for a bus on my walkie.

"Liv, what happened?"

"Calvin." Is all I said before we rushed to the crime scene. So many thoughts were rushing through my head on the drive. Was Calvin hurt really bad? How was he hurt? What happened exactly? Would he still be alive when I got there? Was he even alive when that boy called me?

I could see a tall boy holding another smaller body in his arms. I ran out over to them.

Please be alive.

"I put my jacket on him…" The boy, whom must be Stephen, told me. "…but I don't know how long he's been out here."

"Oh Calvin." I felt like I was going to cry.

I took him in my arms from the boy and walked over to the ambulance as it pulled up.

"There's a pulse." The doctor said as they got him onto a gurney. I felt like my heart started to beat again at hearing he was alive. I stroked his hair but then frowned at seeing something on him. I lifted his shirt up an inch more and saw rows of burns marks from cigarettes.

Somebody burned Calvin.

"He's hurt." I said, my voice breaking.

"Liv." I hear Elliot's voice.

"Does it look like he's okay to you?" I said, moving past him to the boy, Stephen, whom was standing next to a blonde girl. "Stephen, tell me what you know?"

"I have been gone all day. I was staying with my girlfriend, Cindy. I just needed to get out of here for a day so I told Miss Rachel that I had a study group. Anyways we got here at ten before one and that's when I saw Calvin. I put my jacket on him. I found that card in his pocket. He was saying your name in a mumble. He just wanted you. So I called you." Stephen explained.

"He has cigarette burns on him." I said, wondering if he knew anything.

"That's Billy, another kid that lives loves to smoke. Miss Rachel hates the smell so it couldn't be her." He said and I felt sick. So there was a psycho kid here that has been hurting Calvin?

"But if he has marks from a belt, that was Miss Rachel." Cindy speaks up.

"Cindy stop." Stephen pleading, he sounded scared.

"Stephen has marks all over. When they do or say something she doesn't like, she beats them with a belt, hits them, and sometimes she will even make them sleep outside. I guess that's what happened to him." Cindy explains, refusing to listen to her boyfriend.

"She's not usually this hard on the new kids. She usually waits a few days before coming down hard with the punishments." Stephen says, but that wouldn't help her; luckily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Rachel screams as she walks outside.

"You made one of your foster children sleep outside?" I ask.

"STEPHEN YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU SAY? OR WAS IT THAT BITCH OF YOURS?!" She screamed as she tried to lunge at the two young kids. I held her back from getting even remotely close to them.

"I didn't say anything." Stephen said, looking terrified. I could see the other kids in the house, almost all of them seemed terrified of her.

"Rachel Wilkins, you are under arrest for child abuse and endangering the welfare of a child." I said and then I read her rights before putting her in the back of the police car, where she claimed these children needed to be disciplined; I didn't want to hear it.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA!" I heard Calvin scream and I went over to him.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." I said.

"I told you it wouldn't be okay. I told you they were horrible." Calvin said with tears running down his face. "It hurts so much."

"I know, I'm so sorry. But you won't be staying with them anymore." I told him as I stroked his hair.

"I want to stay with you." Calvin said and I frowned. "No! Don't put me in another foster home please! They are going to hurt me again!"

"Calvin, they're not all like that." I tried to reassure him.

"NO! EVERYTIME YOU LEAVE ME SOMEONE HURTS ME! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I WANNA BE WITH YOU!" He screamed and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him in my arms.

I wish there was more I could do.

"Olivia." I look up and see Trevor Langan was here; what was a lawyer doing here?

"DON'T LEAVE ME, OLIVIA!" Calvin screamed, in panic.

"It's okay baby, I'm right. Just a few feet away." I told him as I stood only just that from the gurney.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Olivia." Langan said.

"Me too." I said, trying not to cry at the thought of what that woman did to Calvin. He keeps getting hurt by these people that are supposed to take care of him. Why does this amazing little boy have to suffer so much?

"But I have good news." Langan says. I almost wanted to laugh; nothing he could possibly say could put me in a good mood or anything along those lines. Calvin was hurt again and soon would have to be placed in another foster home; who knows if he'll be safe there.

"I seriously doubt it's something I want to hear right now." I told him, trying to walk away; he stops me.

"You will."

"Fine. What is it?" I sighed.

"I got you a fostering license. You are a certified foster parent." Langan shows me the document and I look it over; he was telling me the truth. I am a foster parent. I look over at Calvin and then back to Langan; was this for real?

"Does this mean…?"

"Calvin can go home with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is portrayed by Julianne Moore, Billy is portrayed by Brendan Meyers, and Stephen is portrayed by KJ Apa.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and plot.

* * *

Olivia’s POV

I went with Calvin to the hospital that night. They said they wanted to keep him overnight and so I stayed there. I didn’t leave Calvin’s side—though it’s not like he would let me even if I wanted to. I sat in an uncomfortable chair next to Calvin’s bed. After the doctor had examined him, it didn’t take too much convincing to get Calvin to go to sleep. It did take some. I had to reassure him I wasn’t going to leave his side. Calvin didn’t do too much arguing, but I knew that he was probably exhausted; I could tell just by looking at him.

I sighed, stroking his hair as he slept. I then shook my head at thinking about how he keeps suffering. First, his mother, then his grandparents, and then everyone in that foster home. Why does everyone want to hurt this boy? He’s such an amazing boy—it’s just not fair.

But I’m never going to let anyone else have him.

He’s with me now and that’s where he’s going to stay.

“Liv.” I turned around to see Elliot standing in the doorway holding two cups of hot coffee. He handed me one and I took it graciously.

“Thanks.” I say to Elliot before taking a sip and turning back to Calvin, whom was still sleeping.

“How is he?” Elliot asks.

“How do you think?” I replied.

“I’m sorry, Liv.”

“You keep saying that.” I stated. I was angry, not really at Elliot, but I was angry. I was angry at everyone who had hurt this boy and everyone whom had contributed to that happening. I was angry at Vivian, his grandparents, that family court judge, that bitch Rachel, and that kid—I didn’t bother to remember his name—that burned him for fun. There was more on the list, but they are on the top.

“I’m sorry.” I say, not wanting Elliot to think I was mad at him for some reason. I wasn’t angry at him, I was just venting. “I just don’t understand why _all this_ keeps happening to him. It’s—it’s not fair.” I said shaking my head.

“This stuff happens to a lot of people, Liv.” Elliot says. It wasn’t the same.

“It seems like nothing good ever happens to him. All he does is go through more and more pain.” I said, feeling like I might cry.

“One good thing happened to him.”

“What?” I asked.

“You.” Elliot says. “And you take him home with you again, right?”

“Soon.” I clarified after I nodded. Calvin is now my foster child. Langan really came through with getting me that foster license and quick. He must have fought like hell to get that to me and so quickly. And this isn’t the first time Langan has been there for me. He helped me—though I guess I could have seemed like any other criminal—when I got framed. And now this. Maybe Trevor Langan isn’t bad—even if he will defend the scum of the earth.

“Anyways, Fin and I are going to be taken care of the children and Rachel Wilkins.” Elliot tells me.

“Do you need my help?” I asked.

“No. We got this. You worry about Calvin.” Elliot says and I nodded. I wasn’t going to argue. Right now there wasn’t anywhere else I wanted to be; I needed to be here with Calvin.

* * *

I had a stiff neck after falling asleep in the chair in the hospital but it was worth it; Calvin’s worth it. I woke up when I heard Calvin’s voice. He seemed happy to see I was still here. The doctors then came in and did a few more tests and by the afternoon, I was able to take Calvin back home with me.

“Are you hungry?” I asked and Calvin shook his head.

“I’m tired.” Calvin said.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” I said and guided him to his bedroom which looked the same as it did a few days ago. Calvin didn’t hesitate to climb into bed. I pulled the covers over him and stroked his hair back a few times. I smiled a bit, just looking at him; I was so happy to have him back.

“Olivia.” Calvin said, sleepily as I walked over and turned the lights off. “Will you stay?”

“If you want me to.” I told him. Calvin moved over and I laid down on the bed next to him, rubbing his back gently. Calvin looked so tired, but he wouldn’t close his eyes. He looked scared. I wasn’t sure if it was because he was afraid of sleeping because of possible nightmares, the possibility of me leaving him, or both.

“Are they going to take me away again?” Calvin asks after a little while.

“No.” I said. “No one is ever going to take you from me.”

“You said that before. What if you’re wrong?”

“They had no choice. Now they have no choice but to leave you with me.” I said. “I’m your foster mother now. They won’t take you away unless I’m not treating you right or something like that. But that’s never going to happen.” I promised him. I would never hurt Calvin. I’d die before I’d do that.

“What’s going to happen to Stephen?” Calvin then asks.

“The boy that called me?” I asked to clarify and he nodded.

“He’ll probably go into another foster home.” I said.

“Will he be okay?”

“I’ll check on him to make sure, okay?” Calvin nodded, satisfied with my answer.

“I wanna see him…” Calvin trailed off before he couldn’t fight the sleepiness anymore. Calvin fell asleep but I didn’t leave him. I stayed right there with him until after a while, there was a knock at the door which also woke me; it turns out I fell asleep myself.

I got up to answer and saw it was Elliot and Langan.

“What are you two doing here?” I ask.

“I came to check on you and Calvin.” Langan replies.

“Me too.” Elliot says.

I let the two of them inside, but then walk back through the hall quickly to check on Calvin, whom was still fast asleep. I stood there in the doorway with my hand against the door and my back against the doorframe. I smiled, just watching him. It just felt good knowing he was safe here with me.

I glanced behind me to see Langan and Elliot.

“I can’t thank you enough for this.” I said, turning back to Langan. I speak quietly, not wanting to chance waking Calvin; he needed to sleep.

“It was my pleasure. This is where he belongs.” Langan replies. “Anyways, I just want to let you know that a social worker will come by in a few weeks for the first home visit and to check on Calvin’s well-being.”

I nodded as Langan explained everything. I would be prepared and ready for them. I was not going to risk losing Calvin so I would do whatever I have to. Shortly after getting information and giving him some coffee, Langan left, excusing himself so he could see another one of his clients.

I turned back to watch Calvin sleep; he seemed peaceful.

“I liked to watch my kids sleep. I remember right after Eli was born, I’d just stand over his crib and watch him.” Elliot says and I smiled amusingly. Does that make this a parent thing? Does that make me one?

“So are you here just to check up on me?” I said, bringing Elliot into the living room.

“Yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

“Yes, but I also want to talk to you about something.” Elliot says.

I sit down on the couch next to him and then he puts a case file onto my coffee table. I pick it up and look through it. I sighed; this was one of my first cases with Elliot. It was a child abduction case that we could never could solve. This three year old boy Tommy Quinn was abducted from the park. His mother had let him run off to play while she went back to grab something from the car. When she turned around, he was gone. We never were able to find the person who took him and we never found a body either. The case went cold. I never forgot about this one; this one still sits with me.

“I remember.” I sighed. “So why are you showing me this file.”

“We found him.”

“You found his body?” I asked, not exactly sounding thrilled about that.

“No. We found Tommy; alive.”

“What? Where? How?” I had so many questions but those were the three that came out. I mean, how did they find him? The case has been cold for years. Did his DNA pop up on another case? I wouldn’t be surprised if we found him after arresting him, but it’s never easy. I know if we had found him years ago, things could have been better. Things would have been different.

Elliot takes the file and pulls out a picture from the back. I arch an eyebrow at seeing a picture of that boy, Stephen, whom was living in that foster home with Calvin.

“That is Tommy Quinn.” Elliot says.

“What?”

“Well when we got Rachel Wilkins in lockup she kept screaming she wanted to see her son, Stephen.” Elliot started.

“I thought he was one of her foster children.”

“So did I. But she treated him almost no differently than her foster children.” Elliot continues. “Anyways, something just bugged me about him. So I took his DNA and ran it. We got a match. We then looked back into the case. Rachel Wilkins used to live in Queens, across from the park where he was taken. The day he disappeared is the day she moved out of the state to Florida. She then moved to Manhattan three years later. She told her friends Stephen had been staying with his biological father until his death in 2002. Stephen Wilkins is Tommy Quinn.”

I tried to grasp this.

“Did you talk to boy yet?” I asked.

“No. He’s at the station.” Elliot tells me.

“What’s going to happen with him? Is he going to go to his real parents?” I ask, hoping that would be the case. I’m sure his mother would love to have him back.

“He has no family.” Elliot says and I arched an eyebrow in confusion, but I caught on before Elliot even told me. “His mother died last year. She was in a car accident; she had been drinking.”

“She started drinking after Tommy disappeared.” I said, shaking my head. If only we had found him sooner. If only she had been able to have her son back. Maybe if we did something different, Tommy could have been spared years of torture from that woman and his mother would be alive.

“Liv, don’t blame yourself.” Elliot tells me; it was hard not to. “It’s not your fault. And anyways, thanks to you and Calvin, we can close that case.”

“Well that’s great.” I said, sarcastically. Who cared about that damn case? What about that boy? How did this help him? It didn’t. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“Well, he has no other family so he’ll be put into another foster home.” Elliot says and I shook my head. Just as I thought. But I knew from experience that it wasn’t the best thing. Sometimes it could work out, but I knew you couldn’t count on that. There were more people like Rachel out there who take in children. All these kids suffer and there’s no one to help them; it isn’t fair.

“I want to talk to him.” I said.

“Liv—“

“I met him. He saved Calvin’s life and he’s talked to me before. If you haven’t told him yet, which I assumed you haven’t, I want to tell him.” I said. It might come better from me—at least he knows me a little more than Elliot or the other SVU cops.

“Okay.” Elliot agreed. “But what about Calvin?”

“I’m bringing him.” I said. I wasn’t leaving him alone and maybe the two of them seeing familiar faces could help them both. I knew Calvin already wanted to see him. It was possible Stephen—or Tommy—might feel the same way.

This case was mine years ago and I’m putting an end to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

Stephen’s POV

I waited in a room in a room alone for a while. I sat at the table tapping my nail against the metal table and listened to the sound it made as I started up at the flickering light. I knew I had been in here a while. I wondered when someone would come back, knowing it had been a while since that cop had put me in here. I didn’t mind the wait. I didn’t mind the delay because I knew once I left here I would be going back to the care home or to another foster home. If it was anything like it was for Calvin living with my mother—or just living with her in general—then I knew it could end up being worse than before. It was always the luck of the draw. I knew it was more likely for me to end up in a place just as bad or worse. Decent foster parents didn’t usually take in teenagers; especially ones my age.

Eventually the door opened and I saw the woman, Olivia, come in. I was surprised to see her. But it was a pleasant surprise. “I thought you’d be with Calvin.”

“He’s right outside.”

“Not exactly what I imagined for that reunion.” Though, I am sure Calvin didn’t care about the where as long as he was with her. I was happy for him. “Is he okay?” I knew it could have easily gone badly if I hadn’t gotten back when I did.

“He will be.” That answer wasn’t very reassuring. I knew that Calvin had already had a rough time before he got there. Not to mention what happened. I knew the truth to him being okay was complicated. “I really hope he will be.” I looked at her in the eye for a moment and saw how worried she was.

“He has you.” I let a small grin form. I knew if Calvin had her, then he would be alright. If how he talked about her said anything, she cared. That was more than I could say for myself or any of the other kids that lived there. “So why are you here?” Wasn’t there another detective that could come talk to me? There had to be at least five here somewhere.

“To talk to you.” Olivia answered.

“Right.” I nodded. I guess she would want to know more about what went on at home. I guess her being my mother gave them the idea I would be able to give them more information than they were getting from her. “So what do you want to know?”

“Tell us about your childhood.” I wasn’t expecting that.

“She didn’t start taking kids in when I was about seven, I think.” I couldn’t remember for sure, but I knew it was around then. I was in elementary school.

“After you guys moved back here from Florida?”

I nodded. “She hated the beach and the humidity.” I remembered most of her complaints. She always had to complain about something. And when we moved here, she complained about the people, the traffic, and the high bills.

“What do you remember before you moved to Florida?”

“I don’t know…” I couldn’t remember much. Hell, I could barely remember Florida. I was only about four then. “What does that have to do with her? Aren’t I here to tell you about what she’s done to kids or something?” I had just assumed. But I got the feeling that there was something else going on. “What’s going on?”

Olivia put a picture in front of me. “Do you recognize her?”

“No, who is she?” I only looked at it for a moment.

“Look at again.” Olivia told me. I wasn’t sure why. “ _Really_ , look at it.” I realized then, I was almost afraid to. But I didn’t understand why. So I looked at the picture and I just stared at it for a few moments, eventually picking up and studying the woman in attempts to remember. It was almost like I had seen her before, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “Does she look familiar?”

“I—I don’t know. Should I?” I put it down. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Aspen Quinn.” I didn’t recognize the name. “She’s your mother.”

“What?” I shook my head. “No, you just arrested my mother.” As much as I hated to admit it, she was my mom. My family was messed up, but it was the only family I had. She then put another picture in front of me. It was a picture of me from when I was a kid—I was about three or four with darker hair. “That’s me when I was three—what is going on?”

“That’s you the day before you were abducted.”

“What?”

“Rachel Wilkins is not your mother. She abducted you from a park in Queens when you were three years old.” I couldn’t believe what they were saying.

“That’s impossible!” I pushed the photos away. “My mother hated me! She hated kids!” I remembered her always talking about how I was a waste of space and how I could never do anything right. The only reason she took in foster kids was for the money. There was no way she would just take a kid—especially one she couldn’t get a check for. “This has to be a mistake.” As much as I’d like it to not be true, she is my mother.

“Of course you wouldn’t remember, you were only three.”

“I don’t remember because it never happened.” It couldn’t have.

“Your hair is dark in the picture. But now you have the same hair color as Rachel—from hair dye.” She could tell because my last dye job had been a few weeks ago. The color was fading.

“My dad’s hair was that color and it made her angry to look at it—said it made me look like him.” I remembered dying it this color for as long as I could remember. But it made sense and the less angry it made her the better.

“Are you sure?”

“She liked it this way. It made me…look more like her.”

“She probably dyed your hair the night she abducted you so it would harder to find you.” Olivia said. But I didn’t want to believe it—this couldn’t really be true.

“What did you say her name was again?” I pointed to the photo. “That woman.”

“Aspen Quinn.”

“My middle name is Aspen.” I admitted. “She always said it was because I was born there.” But I guess the real reason was because that was the name of the person who actually gave birth to me. _That couldn’t be a coincidence._ I put a hand on my forehead and looked at the photo again. “Why—“

“We don’t know.” Even they didn’t have all the answers.

“How did you figure this out?” They couldn’t have just pulled this out of thin air. They had to have evidence.

“DNA.” Olivia explained. “Rachel Wilkins never had records of children so Elliot—my partner—ran your DNA and your case came up.”

“My mother—my _real_ mother must have—“ I can’t even imagine what has been going through her head all these years. It has been over a decade. “Have you called her?” I smiled at the thought of meeting a proper mother. But it faded when I noticed how Olivia’s face fell. “What?”

“She died.” Olivia admitted. “In a car accident.”

“When?”

“Last year.” _If only they found me sooner._ God, if I had said something at school about my mother or something sooner then maybe she could have gotten to see me. She wouldn’t have died without knowing what happened to me. “Stephen—“

“She didn’t just ruin my life. She ruined my mother’s.” Rachel—the woman I thought was my mother—took everything from me. “I spent my whole life wondering why my mother hated me and it turns out she didn’t. Just the bitch that took me.” All of this was hard to process. “And why?”

“I don’t have the answers.”

“Why did you come to talk to me? Why not let another detective do it?” I had been wondering that since she walked in here. What was so important that she came in here today?

“Your case was mine all those years ago, so it was mine to close.”

“Was that it?”

“I figured it would go better hearing it from me.” I guess in a way it did. Though I wasn’t sure why.

“And now what?”

“I am going to help you.” Olivia sounded determined. But I knew there wasn’t much she could do. I would go into foster care. I doubted there would be many homes open to the teenage son of a monster. “But anyways, Calvin would like to see you.” She changed the subject.

“He wants to see me?”

“You’re his friend” I was actually surprised he considered me that way even after what happened. Olivia stood. “If you’re up for it.”

“Yeah.” I nodded.

* * *

Olivia’s POV

After the talk with him, I let Calvin into the room. I watched as the boys talked for a few minutes, pulling up a chair for Calvin at the table. “Are you okay?” Calvin asked.

“I should be asking you that.” Stephen grinned slightly, deferring the question. “The truth of it is, I don’t know.” I didn’t blame him. It was a lot to process on top of everything that happened.

“I feel that way sometimes too.”

“You have Olivia.” Stephen told Calvin. “You’ll be okay.”

Calvin turned to look at me and we both smiled in each other’s directions. He then turned back to his friend. “Now I do.” And I was relieved to have him. “Thanks to you.”

“It wasn’t me.” Stephen denied.

“You called her.” Calvin pointed out. “You saved me.”

“I shouldn’t have left you.” Stephen blamed himself. “I’m sorry about Rachel and Billy and—“ Calvin put a hand over his hand.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I knew what they were like—“

“I don’t blame you.” Calvin wouldn’t blame the only person that was nice to him. He hadn’t said much to me but I knew that Stephen had been the only friend to him. Stephen was only a kid himself. And Rachel had been his mother. Even with how she treated him, I knew how hard it can be to go against your own mother. The only thing you can do is try and get away; and that’s what he did then. How was he supposed to know what could have happened? And who is to say he could have stopped it if he had been there? Maybe, he was where he was supposed to be. Maybe because of leaving, he was able to save Calvin and get him to me.

After listening for a few minutes, I left Stephen and Calvin alone in the room to give them some privacy. And I needed to have a word with Elliot. “I need to know what is going to happen to Stephen?”

“For now he’ll go back to the group home until they can find him a foster family.” Elliot told me.

“Will he find a foster family?”

“It’s possible.” I didn’t believe Elliot. And I also knew all too well that even if he did, it might not be a good thing. Look at where Calvin ended up after everything.

“There has to be something else we can do for him.” That kid needed a break. There had to be another option for him. _Maybe…_

“Liv,” I looked up at Elliot. “I know that look.”

“What?” He couldn’t know what I was thinking.

“You just got Calvin—and that took a lot of convincing from Langan.” Elliot reminded me of how hard it was for me to get custody of him. I got really lucky. “You can’t be thinking about this kid, too.”

“How did you—“

“I know you, Liv.”

“Okay, I was thinking about it.”

“Liv, he will be fine.”

“How do you know that?” I asked and I certainly was not going to trust his gut. “That was what you said about Calvin going into that foster home. Were you right about that?”

“That was different.”

“As far as I’m concerned, it’s not.” I was concerned. Like Calvin, Stephen has been through a lot. And I was worried.

“You can’t blame yourself for what happened to him or his real mother. You can’t take on the responsibility just because you feel like you owe it to him.” I walked away from Elliot, not wanting to hear any more of what he had to say. I got what he was saying, but that wasn’t even the half of it. I took out my phone and made a call to Langan.

 _“Everything alright? Is Calvin okay?”_ He answered.

“Calvin is doing alright, everything considered.” I took a step further into the hallway as I heard footsteps approaching. “This isn’t about Calvin. This about one of the other boys that was in that foster home, Stephen. Is there any way to get him placed with me?”

_“After everything I did to get Calvin in your custody and now you’re asking about another boy?”_

“It’s important.”

 _“You don’t ask for much, do you?”_ He replied, sarcastically.

“Is it possible? Just tell me.”

 _“I might be able to get you an emergency placement. But it will only be temporary.”_ That sounded good enough to me. If that kept him out of the care home or another foster family for at least a night or two, I knew it could help. And I knew having Stephen around might be good for Calvin, considering.

“Can you do it?”

 _“I’ll work on it now. I’ll call you when it’s approved.”_ I had faith he would come through for me again. _“I don’t know if I can get any more favors after this.”_

It would be worth it in the end. Those boys were worth it all.

* * *

I waited some time, letting the boys talk on their own for a while. I helped Elliot with the paper work and then Langan showed up an hour later with the paperwork. “The placement is temporary—an emergency placement.”

“It could end up being permanent?” I had to ask.

“It’s possible, but don’t get your hopes up.” Langan couldn’t ask for more favors. “This is what I can do for now.”

“Thank you.” I was grateful to Langan for everything he has done. “Calvin is also going to appreciate this.”

Then I went back into the room to grab Calvin and Stephen. “Do we have to go?” Calvin asked, looking only slightly disappointed.

“You should go.” Stephen urged. “You should rest—be with Olivia. I’ll be okay.”

Calvin came over to me and I wrapped an arm around him. “What’s going to happen to Stephen?”

“I don’t know about long term, but for the next few days he is going to stay with us.” I told them and Stephen looked up, surprised.

“Really?” Calvin smiled.

“Yes.” I answered.

Stephen got up and walked over to me. He let a smile show. “Thank you.” I put an arm on his shoulder and then led both him and Calvin out of the building.

“Olivia.” I turned to Stephen after Calvin had gotten in the backseat of the car. Stephen sat in the front passenger seat next to me. “What was my name? My _real_ name?”

“Thomas Quinn.” I answered as I put my key in the ignition.

“If it’s okay with you and Calvin, could you guys call me ‘Tom’?” He asked and I looked back at Calvin before answering, “Yes.”

“I like that.” Calvin commented. “You’re coming home with us, Tom.”

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled back.

I was taking my boys home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FFN in 2017 after watching "Rescue". This does include some EO and possibly some later Barson.


End file.
